Cerita Rakyat Naruto Version
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan one-shot dari cerita rakyat di Indonesia yang diadaptasi pakai karakter Naruto. Ada sedikit BL di dalamnya, tapi ga semua kok, jadi kalo ga suka dilewatin aja. Chapter 10, Situ Bagendit.
1. Keong Mas

Keong Mas

Author: Rika

Disclaimer: Baik cerita Keong Mas maupun karakter Naruto bukan milik saya.

a/n: cerita Keong Mas disini emang rada beda sama cerita aslinya (toh versinya juga banyak), jadi jangan protes kalau ada yang diubah.

Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang Dewa yang bernama Dewa Haku. Dewa Haku adalah dewa yang terkenal karena 'kecantikan' dan kebaikannya. Dia juga suka bunga karena itu dia memiliki sebuah taman yang terkenal dengan keindahannya.

Suatu hari, Haku sedang merawat kebunnya saat dia menemukan seekor keong di salah satu bunganya. Karena penasaran, Haku mengambil keong tersebut. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Haku merasakan sengatan listrik dari keong tersebut. Refleks, diapun langsung melemparnya.

Saat keong tersebut menyentuh tanah, munculah seorang pria bertubuh lumayan pendek dan memakai kacamata. Pria itu adalah Gato, penyihir jahat yang sedang menyamar.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan Haku! Berani-beraninya kau melemparku ke tanah seperti itu! Sekarang, kukutuk kau menjadi keong. Kau akan menjadi manusia, tetapi hanya pada siang hari, pada sore hari kau akan kembali menjadi keong. Dan semuanya akan terus berlanjut sampai kau menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus!" dengan itu, Gato merapal mantra lalu Haku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seekor keong. Gato tersenyum, senang atas keberhasilannya, lalu membuang Haku ke Bumi.

Di Bumi, ada seorang nelayan miskin bernama Zabuza. Zabuza memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mata berwarna coklat. Tadinya, dia hidup dengan bergelimangan harta, tapi karena adanya perang beberapa tahun yang lalu, hartanya habis dijarah dan dia kini tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua.

Zabuza sedang mengeluarkan isi jaringnya yang sudah pasti ikan ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau. 'Hmm... apa ini? Seekor keong berwarna emas?' Pikirnya. Karena belum pernah melihat keong seperti itu, Zabuza lalu memutuskan untuk memeliharanya lalu meletakkannya di tempayan air. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Zabuza memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi telah tiba, Zabuza pergi ke laut untuk bekerja. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika pulang ke 'rumah'nya dia menemukan makanan lezat sudah tersaji dimeja makan, lengkap dengan minumannya, juga rumahnya yang tadinya berantakan sekarang sudah rapi dan bersih. Zabuza mengerutkan alisnya dan berpikir, 'Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa tadi ada yang datang?' Tapi, karena memang dia sudah lapar, akhirnya dia makan makanan yang sudah tersedia itu. 'Sudahlah, mungkin ada orang baik yang kebetulan lewat sini.' Zabuza akhirnya menyimpulkan.

Tapi ternyata, kejadian tersebut terulang terus. Setiap hari, ketika Zabuza pulang, dia menemukan makanan dimejanya dan rumahnya sudah rapi. Akhirnya, karena penasaran, suatu hari Zabuza memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal tersebut. Zabuza keluar dari rumahnya seperti biasa, tapi, bukan untuk bekerja melainkan untuk 'mengintip' rumahnya sendiri.

1 jam, 2 jam, tidak ada yang terjadi, tetapi ketika memasuki jam ketiga, tepat disaat matahari berada diatas kepala, Zabuza melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya menganga tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai manusia yang sudah mengalami pahitnya hidup, Zabuza akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya sihir atau keajaiban didunia ini, tapi, apa yang berada didepannya sekarang membuat dia menarik kesimpulannya sendiri. Dengan mata kepalanya, dia melihat keong yang dia letakkan didalam tempayan air keluar dari tempatnya lalu menjelma jadi seorang wanita cantik. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Zabuza lalu menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zabuza. Dia dapat melihat kekagetan yang jelas terpancar dari mata pemilik rambut panjang itu.

Pulih dari kekagetannya, yang ditanya lalu menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Aku Haku, dewa yang dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir jahat."

'Dewa?' Zabuza bertanya dalam hatinya, 'berarti dia laki-laki dong.' Zabuza memutuskan bahwa hal itu tidak penting, lalu berkata, "Dikutuk? Aku baru tahu ada dewa yang bisa dikutuk oleh penyihir. Aku pikir tadinya dewa itu lebih hebat dari penyihir."

Haku, yang mendengar nada sarkastik dalam kalimat itu, tidak berkata apa-apa, dan hanya menunduk karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Zabuza memang benar, dewa seharusnya lebih kuat dari penyihir, tapi, dia malah bisa dikutuk. Zabuza melihat hal itu dan hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi, karena dibesarkan dengan harga diri yang tinggi, dia tidak minta maaf pada Haku dan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau yang memasak semua makanan ini?" Haku mengangguk.

"Dan kau juga yang merapikan rumahku?" Haku mengangguk lagi.

Zabuza sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk dewa tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba cahaya muncul mengelilingi Haku dan Haku kembali menjadi keong. Meski sempat terpaku sebentar, Zabuza langsung sadar dan menempatkan 'keong' itu ditempatnya. 'Biarlah, mingkin besok aku masih bisa bertanya padanya. Sekarang aku harus kerja. Sudah sore, lagi.' Pikir zabuza.

Tanpa menghiraukan bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap, Zabuza pergi melaut. Sekembalinya dari laut, pada pagi hari, Zabuza baru sadar kalau melaut pada malam hari jauh lebih mudah daripada malam hari. Maka sejak itu dia menghabiskan malamnya dilaut dan siangnya dirumah.

Karena siang hari Zabuza berada dirumah, otomatis dia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Haku. Sekarang, sekitar 1 bulan setelah dia mengenal Haku, mereka berdua sudah menjadi dekat.

Suatu hari Zabuza bertanya pada Haku, "Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kutukanmu itu sudah musnah?"

Haku terdiam.

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku langsung kembali ke khayangan, tapi, kenapa rasanya berat untuk pergi dari sini? Dikhayangan aku selalu tersisih karena aku lemah, tapi disini, ada Zabuza yang selalu berada disisiku...' pikir Haku.

"Haku?" panggil Zabuza ketika ia sadar bahwa Haku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah.. ya, Zabuza?"

"Aku bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kutukanmu musnah."

"Aku tidak tahu... kalau kembali ke khayangan aku pasti akan sendirian lagi." jawab Haku. Terdapat kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini bersamaku? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu kembali kan? Aku akan berada disisimu selamanya." Kata Zabuza. Wajah Haku berubah menjadi merah. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Zabuza akan berkata seperti itu.

"Apakah itu adalah..... lamaran?" tanya Haku ketika dia sudah bisa menguasai suaranya.

Sekarang, giliran Zabuza yang bersemu ketika dia menyadari kata-katanya. Tapi dia langsung menjawab, "Ya. Itu lamaran, mungkin kita memang baru bertemu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata Zabuza, cahaya lagi-lagi menyelimuti tubuh Haku. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada yang berubah.

Zabuza mengerutkan alisnya dan berkata, "Apa yang tadi itu?"

Haku menjawab dengan ragu, "Mungkin kutukannya telah lenyap. Gato berkata kalau ada orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, maka aku akan kembali seperti dulu."

Zabuza tersenyum, "Jadi, apa kau akan menerima tawaranku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. ada larangan bagi dewa untuk menikah dengan manusia karena anaknya akan menjadi makhluk yang berbahaya.." jawab Haku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Zabuza kecewa dengan jawabannya, ketika dia menyadari satu hal. "Tapi Haku, kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi kita tidak akan punya anak. Bagaimana?"

Haku langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah. "Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang hal itu."

"Jadi?" tanya Zabuza.

"Tentu saja aku terima" jawab Haku. Zabuza langsung memeluknya lalu mengecup kepala Haku. "Jadi mulai sekarang, kau adalah 'istri'ku." katanya. Haku yang sedang senang tidak protes pada Zabuza. '_Hal itu tidak penting_.' Pikirnya.

Haku dan Zabuza lalu menikah. Pekerjaan Zabuza membaik, Haku juga ikut bekerja dengan menjual tangkapan Zabuza kepasar. Meski hidup mereka sederhana, tapi mereka hidup dengan bahagia. Selamanya.

Sementara Gato, penyihir yang sudah mengutuk Haku tewas saat dia sedang menyamar menjadi serangga kecil karena terinjak.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Ceritanya kependekan ya? Habis emang cuma segitu sih...

Btw, soal Zabuza yang baru tahu kalau melaut itu mestinya malam hari, itu gara-gara dia masih baru jadi nelayan, makanya dia melautnya siang. *ngeles dikit*.

Yak, begitulah ceritanya, kalau ada typo atau rada-rada OOC, harap maklum ya, aku baru kali ini bikin fanfic ZabuHaku. R&R please! *wink*


	2. Batu Menangis

Batu Menangis

a/n: Cerita ini rada-rada mirip sama Malin Kundang, bisa dibilang versi ceweknya lha.

Disclaimer: Baik cerita Batu Menangis maupun karakter Naruto bukan punya saya.

Warning: Mungkin agak sedikit Sakura bashing, tapi bukan berarti saya benci sama dia, kebetulan aja dia dapet peran kayak gini.

Don't like, don't read. OK?

Alkisah, di daerah terpencil di Kalimantan Barat, Indonesia, hiduplah seorang janda bernama Tsunade dan anak gadisnya yang bernama Sakura. Seperti yang dapat dilihat dari nama mereka, mereka memang bukan orang Indonesia asli.

Tsunade adalah seorang janda tua yang miskin. Kecantikan masa mudanya hilang entah kemana. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna pirang, sekarang sudah memutih. Kulitnya yang tadinya putih bersih dan halus, sekarang menjadi keriput dan kecoklatan karena sering bekerja dibawah teriknya sinar mentari.

Saat kecil, Tsunade dibawa oleh orang tuanya ke Indonesia. Sejak itu dia menetap disana. Di tempat itu pula dia bertemu dengan suaminya, Jiraiya, pedagang yang berasal dari Cina.

Jiraiya adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tegap dan besar. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih membuatnya tampak unik bila dibandingkan dengan pedagang-pedagang Cina yang umumnya berambut hitam. Dia juga memiliki garis merah memanjang tepat dibawah matanya. Dan dilihat dari banyaknya gadis yang bermimpi dinikahi olehnya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia cukup populer.

Setelah menikah, Jiraiya dan Tsunade memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa terpencil untuk memperoleh udara segar. 2 tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, Jiraiya dan Tsunade dikaruniai seorang putri yang manis. Karena rambutnya berwarna pink, mereka sepakat untuk menamainya Sakura.

Sayang, kebahagiaan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Jiraiya tiba-tiba terserang penyakit misterius dan meninggal 1 minggu setelah gejalanya tampak. Sepeninggal Jiraiya, kehidupan Tsunade dan Sakura berubah drastis. Tsunade kini harus membanting tulang untuk mencari makan bagi mereka.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sakura sekarang sudah remaja. 16 tahun. Sayangnya, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan egois. Dia tidak pernah mau membantu ibunya bekerja disawah ataupun menjual hasil panen mereka kepasar. Sakura tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali jalan-jalan di sekitar desa untuk memamerkan kecantikannya.

Sakura sangat suka berdandan. Dia selalu meminta uang hasil kerja ibunya agar ia dapat membeli alat kecantikan. Seperti hari ini.

"Ibu! Ibu sudah pulang. Mana upah kerja ibu hari ini?" tanya Sakaura tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Sakura, uang ini akan ibu pakai untuk membeli keperluan kita, nak. Kita harus menggunakannya dengan baik." Tsunade menjawab. Dia tahu persis apa yang akan dibeli putrinya jika Sakura sudah mendapatkan uang itu.

Kesabaran Sakura habis dengan kasar dia membentak ibunya, "Ibu bagaimana sih! Bedakku kan sudah mau habis! Kalau tidak dibeli pakai apa aku nanti!"

"Tapi nak, kamu tidak membutuhkan benda itu. Kamu sudah cukup cantik tanpa riasan diwajahmu."

"Emang susah bicara sama orang seperti ibu! Ibu mana mengerti sih! Ibu kan cuma seorang wanita yang sudah tua, keriput, kotor, dan jelek! Mana mungkin ibu mengerti arti 'cantik' jaman sekarang!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, Sakura lalu merebut uang yang dipegang oleh ibunya lalu pergi keluar. Tsunade hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia tak dapat melakukan apapun terhadap kelakuan putrinya, meskipun dia ingat jelas pesan terakhir dari Jiraiya.

**Flash back**

_Jiraiya terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya sementara Tsunade, yang sedang menggendong Sakura berumur 3 tahun duduk disisi ranjang suaminya. Matanya sembab menandakan ia habis menangis. Ya, dia memang habis menangis. Tepatnya menangis sejak 6 hari yang lalu saat suaminya mulai menunjukkan kerusakan pada tubuhnya._

"_Tsunade..." bisik Jiraiya lemah._

_Tsunade langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke Jiraiya untuk mendengar perkataan suaminya._

"_Tsunade, maafkan aku, aku merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Berjanjilah padaku satu hal, besarkanlah Sakura menjadi anak yang patuh. Jangan biarkan ia memiliki masa kecil sepertiku, yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Biarkanlah dia bertumbuh dengan bebas."_

_Tsunade tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang wajah suaminya. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa nafas pria berambut putih itu semakin lama semakin lemah. Wanita berambut pirang itupun mulai menangis lagi._

_Jiraiya, yang menyadari hal itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Tsunade. Setalah melepaskan bibir Tsunade, Jiraiya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Tsunade, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Tepat setelah mangatakan hal itu, Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, membuat Tsunade menangis dengan histeris, diikuti oleh Sakura._

**End of flash back**

Tanpa terasa, Tunade menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa ciuman itu. Ciuman terakhir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan membawa kedamaian.

"Jiraiya..."

Sementara waktu terus bergulir, Sakura tidak juga berubah. Tetap menggunakan uang hasil kerja ibunya untuk membeli kosmetik.

Suatu hari, Sakura berkata pada ibunya, "Ibu, ibu mau ke pasar kan? Belikan aku maskara dong. Teman-temanku semua sudah punya, hanya aku saja yang belum."

"Maskara? Apa itu Sakura? Ibu tidak tahu."

"Aahh!!!! Percuma ya aku minta tolong sama ibu! Ibu kampungan banget sih! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, ibu harus membelikanku maskara!"

"Sakura, ibu benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu maskara. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut ibu ke pasar saja?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. '_Bener juga sih, percuma kalau nanti dia beli barang yang salah._'

"Baiklah, bu. Tapi ada 1 syarat, saat di pasar aku tidak mau jalan bersebelahan dengan ibu. Ibu harus berjalan dibelakangku."

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"KENAPA? Masa masih nanya juga sih! Jelas aja aku malu kan kalau ketahuan punya ibu seperti kamu!"

Tsunade, meskipun sedih akhirnya menuruti syarat anaknya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Saat di perjalanan ke pasar, Sakura dan Tsunade bertemu dengan teman Sakura yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan berkacamata.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa si rambut merah itu. "Mau kemana? Tumben siang-siang gini ada di jalan. Biasanya kamu bakal diam dirumah karena ga mau kena sinar matahari."

"Aku mau ke pasar." Jawab Sakura singkat. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengan temannya itu, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke pasar lalu pulang, berlindung dari sinar matahari yang sangat terik.

"Oh, ke pasar." si kacamata itu lalu mengangguk. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong dia siapa? Ibumu?" tanyanya ketika memperhatikan sesosok wanita tua yang kotor dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura, yang malu mengakui Tsunade sebagai ibunya langsung menjawab dengan cepat, "Ya bukan lah, mana mungkin ibuku jelek seperti dia. Dia itu pembantuku. Sudah ah, aku mau pergi dulu." Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan temannya.

Tsunade, yang berada cukup dekat untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka, merasa hatinya seakan-akan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakura, anak yang dibesarkannya sejak kecil, anak yang dilahirkannya, mengakui dia sebagai pembantu! Tapi, meskipun merasa sakit hati, Tsunade diam saja dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Saat tiba di pasar, Sakura bertemu lagi dengan temannya. Kali ini temannya berambut pirang. Bajunya berwarna ungu, senada dengan roknya.

"Lho, Sakura, tumben ke pasar. Biasanya kamu ga mau ke pasar gara-gara katamu pasar itu kotor." Tanya temannya dengan heran.

Sakura, lagi-lagi menjawab dengan cepat, "Yah, aku ada keperluan disini. Aku mau per.."

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh perkataan si pirang, "Itu siapa Sakura? Wanita kotor itu? Kok kayaknya dia ngeliatin kamu terus sih? Ibumu?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia pembantuku." Ujar Sakura. Kali ini, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia langsung pergi.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Sakura dan Tsunade bertemu dengan teman-teman Sakura yang selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula oleh Sakura. Wanita tua yang berada dibelakangnya itu pembantunya, bukan ibunya.

Setelah berkali-kali dibilang pembantu oleh Sakura, Tsunade sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia berhenti dan duduk dipinggir jalan. Sakura, yang memperhatikan hal itu langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu! Ngapain sih disini? Ayo cepetan pulang! Aku udah ga tahan, panas banget disini!" ujar Sakura dengan kasar.

Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kesal dengan kelakuan ibunya, Sakura langsung membentak Tsunade "IBU! AYO CEPAT PULANG!"

Tsunade lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, dia berkata, "Tuhan, ampunilah hambamu kalau hamba tidak dapat mendidik anak hamba dengan baik. Tetapi sekarang hamba sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan dia, ya Tuhan. Tolong berikanlah hukuman yang setimpal bagi dia."

Setelah Tsunade selesai berkata-kata, langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, kilat dan guntur tiba-tiba saja muncul. Bersamaan dengan bunyi guntur yang entah keberapa kali, terdengarlah teriakan Sakura, "KYAA!!! IBU! APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA KAKIKU BERUBAH MENJADI BATU, BU?"

Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa. Tepatnya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu syok melihat anaknya berubah menjadi batu. Tapi, semuanya telah terjadi dan tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan.

Sakura akhirnya benar-benar menjadi batu. Air mata masih terlihat di sudut matanya. Setelah kejadian itu, cuaca menjadi terang kembali, seakan-akan tidak ada apapun yang telah terjadi, menyisakan patung seorang wanita muda yang sedang menangis dan seorang wanita tua yang menyesali keputusannya.

Tsunade pulang kerumah, tanpa membawa 'anak'nya. Setibanya dirumah, dia menyiapkan tali tambang dan menggantungnya dilangit-langit rumahnya. Ia lalu berdiri diatas kursi, mengalungkan tali itu dilehernya lalu berbisik, "Jiraiya, maaf aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu." Tsunade kemudian melompat dari kursinya.

3 hari kemudian, warga menemukan Tsunade di dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan tergantung. Mati.

Lalu patung Sakura itupun akhirnya dinamakan batu menangis oleh warga dan diletakkan di pinggir jalan bersandar di tebing. Dan dirawat dengan baik, sehingga masih dapat kita temui sampai sekarang.

Yey! Selesai lagi Cerita Rakyat Naruto Version! Kali ini batu menangis. Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui, kalau banyak cerita yang Rika tambahin disini. Intinya sih tetep, tapi biar lebih berasa, Rika kembangkan lagi.

Terus, maaf ya buat Sakura FC, Rika ga ada niat buat ngejelek-jelekin dia, tapi Rika Cuma ngerasa kayaknya bagus kalau Sakura sekali-kali dapet peran kayak gini, jadi jangan dendam ya.... ^^V

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca fic Rika ini. Review, please?


	3. Jaka Tarub

Jaka Sasuke

a/n: Ini cerita yang di-request sama Naru-mania. Buat yang lain, sabar ya =)

Ga usah lama-lama lagi, kita mulai ceritanya!

xXx

Di masa lampau, hiduplah seorang laki-laki muda bernama Fugaku. Dia adalah seorang pengelana yang hidup berpindah-pindah. Fugaku memiliki mata berwarna hitam kelam dan rambut yang berwarna senada, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Parasnya yang tampan juga membuat banyak gadis di setiap desa yang ia datangi berlomba-lomba untuk mencuri hatinya. Sayang, Fugaku tidak pernah peduli terhadap mereka.

Suatu ketika, saat sedang berada di sebuah desa, Fugaku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berparas ayu. Mikoto namanya. Mikoto adalah anak dari seorang pembesar didesa itu. Dia sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Rambut dan matanya memiliki warna yang sama seperti Fugaku. Hitam.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berkenalan lalu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Saat melamar Mikoto, Fugaku diharuskan untuk menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh calon ayah mertuanya, yaitu menetap didesa tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah menikah, Mikotopun mengandung. Fugaku sangat gembira akan hal ini. Bulan demi bulan berlalu, tiba saatnya Mikoto untuk melahirkan. Fugaku yang saat itu sedang bekerja langsung pulang ketika mendengar berita itu. Di otaknya sudah terbayang sosok Mikoto yang sedang menggendong anak mereka. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Ketika tiba dirumah, sosok yang dilihatnya adalah seorang bayi laki-laki yang digendong oleh seorang wanita tua dan tubuh Mikoto yang tak bernafas. Mati.

Wanita tua yang ternyata adalah bidan Tsunade itu menyadari kehadiran Fugaku dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara. "Fugaku-sama, anak anda selamat, tapi, Mikoto-sama..."

"Mikoto!" Fugaku yang tadinya terpaku langsung sadar ketika dia mendengar nama istrinya. Dia lalu menghampiri wanita yang berada diatas ranjang tersebut. "Mikoto... Mikoto.... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikoto! Jangan tinggalkan aku!! MIKOTO!!!!" Air mata yang mengalir dipipi pria itu cukup untuk membuktikan rasa sayangnya kepada sang istri, sekaligus memberitahukan betapa sakit hatinya saat itu.

Sang bidan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi memandikan putra dari Fugaku itu. Setelah selesai memandikan anak laki-laki itu, Tsunade terkejut mendapati Fugaku kelihatannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kemarikan anak itu." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

Tsunade menyerahkan anak laki-laki itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah mendapatkan anaknya, duda itu langsung pergi. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana seorang Fugaku terlihat di desa tersebut.

xXx

Ditangah hutan, terlihat seorang pria membawa bayi sedang berjalan. Ketika merasa sudah tiba ditempat tujuannya, pria tersebut meletakkan bayinya dan berkata, "Kau telah membunuh istriku, sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, agar kau bisa merasakan penderitaan dulu sebelum kau mati."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang pria lalu berbalik, meninggalkan bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap.

xXx

"Sial, kenapa belakangan ini hewan-hewan jadi susah sekali ditemukan sih! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa berburu." gerutu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang. Kulitnya berwarna pucat, terlalu pucat malah. Dari pakaiannya, dapat ditebak bahwa dia adalah seorang pemburu.

Saat sudah menyerah untuk mencari buruan dan akan berbalik untuk pulang, Orochimaru, nama pria itu, mendengar suara tangisan. '_Suara tangisan? Seperti tangisan bayi. Biar kulihat.' _pikirnya. Orochimaru pun mengikuti suara tersebut. Betapa senangnya ketika ia melihat seorang bayi tergeletak ditanah dan masih hidup.

Orochimaru langsung mengambil anak itu lalu membawanya ketempat yang lebih dekat dengan desa dan melukainya. Hanya sedikit, untuk mengeluarkan darah anak laki-laki itu. Setelah yakin bayi tersebut sudah berdarah, dia lalu bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan, berharap akan datang seekor beruang atau serigala yang tertarik dengan aroma darah anak itu. Ya, Orochimaru sedang menjadikan bayi tak berdosa itu sebagai umpan.

Tak lama setelah bersembunyi, Orochimaru mendeng ar suara geraman. Dia mulai menyiapkan panahnya untuk membidik binatang yang dillihat dari suaranya adalah beruang. Tapi sayang, ternyata beruang tersebut tidak berada ditempat yang diharapkan Orochimaru, beruang tersebut berada tepat di belakangnya. Karena tidak siap diserang seperti itu, pria tersebut hanya dapat berteriak dan berusaha kabur dari makhluk berbulu tersebut. Sialnya, kakinya terantuk akar pohon dan dia langsung terjatuh. Beruang itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya langsung menerkam tubuh yang gemetar itu.

Puas dengan makan malamnya, beruang tersebut bahkan tidak memperdulikan lagi sosok bayi yang sedang terluka itu.

xXx

Pagi telah tiba, waktunya bagi penghuni desa Sasuke yang sedang terlelap untuk bangun dan kembali menjalani keseharian mereka. Salah satunya adalah Ayame.

Ayame adalah satu dari wanita-wanita yang biasa di desa itu. Rambut dan matanya yang berwarna coklat juga sama seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Jadi, bisa dibilang tidak ada yang spesial dalam dirinya kecuali kebaikan hatinya. Ya, karena kebaikannyalah Ichiraku Ramen, kedai ramen milik keluarganya memiliki banyak pengunjung dan karena kebaikannya pula banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Pagi ini, Ayame sedang memulai aktivitasnya sebelum membuka kedai ramen, yaitu mengumpulkan kayu bakar dihutan. Ketika sedang mengumpulkan kayu, dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Karena penasaran, maka dia mengikuti suara tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya perempuan berambut coklat itu ketika ia menemukan sesosok bayi yang terluka. Segera dia membawa bayi tersebut ke desa.

Setibanya di desa, Ayame langsung membawa bayi tersebut ke rumah tabib Shizune.

"Shizune! Shizune! Bantu aku!" ujar Ayame yang berada di ruang tamu Shizune.

Shizune keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa Ayame? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu?" ujar Shizune.

Ayame langsung menunjukkan bayi yang ditemukannya dan berkata, "Cepat obati dia. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan."

"Bayi? Bayi siapa ini, ayame?"

"Sudahlah, nanti akan aku jelaskan, yang penting, kamu obati dulu dia."

"Baik, baik." jawab Shizune. Perempuan itu lalu membersihkan dan membalut luka pada bayi itu. Setelah itu dia langsung menghampiri Ayame.

"Nah, Ayame, sekarang jalskan padaku. Semuanya." ujar Shizune dengan nada menuntut.

Ayame yang sudah tenang lalu berkata, "Aku tadi pergi ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar, lalu aku mendengar suara tangisan. Karea penasaran aku ikuti suara itu, eh, ada bayi yang terluka disana. Karena panik, langsung aku bawa kesini."

"Jadi begitu. Aku rasa anak ini dibuang oleh keluarganya. Kita harus mencari orang yang bersedia merawatnya."

"Aku saja. Aku yang menemukannya, jadi kupikir aku bertanggung jawab atas dia." Ayame berkata tanpa ragu.

Shizune menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kamu? Tapi kamu kan masih muda. Masa mau ngurus anak?"

Ayame, yang merasa tersinggung langsung merengut dan berkata, "Aku bisa kok. Begini-begini kan aku sudah 20 tahun."

"20 tahun itu kan masih muda, Ayame..."

"Pokoknya aku mau ngangkat dia jadi anak! Mentang-mentang 10 tahun lebih tua dari aku.."

Shizune akhirnya menyerah. "Oke, oke. Nanti aku bicarakan sama Jiraiya-sama, secara, dia kepala desa disini."

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Ayame. "Makasih, Shizune."

Perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. "Nah," Shizune mulai berbicara, "jadi, siapa namanya? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya tanpa nama kan?

"Aku sudah memikirkannya! Karena aku menemukannya didekat desa kita, kita namakan saja dia Jaka Sasuke!"

"Ga jelek sih. Ya sudah kalau gitu. Mulai sekarang, kita panggil dia Sasuke. Sekarang, lebih baik kita beritahu Jiraiya-sama dulu." ujar Shizune. Mereka lalu pergi ke rumah kepala desa.

xXx

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu, Jaka Sasuke, atau Sasuke, biasa dia dipanggil, kini telah menjadi pemuda yang gagah. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam kelam, persis kedua orang tuanya. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih. Sayang, sifatnya dingin dan sulit didekati.

Sasuke sangat senang berburu, karena itu setiap hari dia pasti berangkat pada pagi hari dan kembali sorenya dengan membawa hasil buruannya. Suatu saat, ketika tidak menemukan hewan untuk diburu, Sasuke nekad berburu di kawasan Gunung Keramat, melanggar perintah ibu angkatnya. Ya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Ayame adalah ibu angkatnya. Ayame memutuskan memberitahunya saat dia berumur 13 tahun.

Ketika berada di Gunung Keramat, Sasuke mendengar suara-suara perempuan dan percikan air. Terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahunya, Sasuke langsung menuju tempat suara-suara tersebut berasal. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat 7 orang gadis muda sedang mandi disana. Seteleh malihat selendang yang berada diatas batu, barulah dia mengerti. '_Ternyata benar legenda di desa. Tempat ini sering dipakai bidadari mandi.' _pikirnya.

Sasuke lalu mengambil selendang yang berada paling dekat dari jangkauannya, selendang berwarna pink, lalu menunggu di balik semak-semak sampai para bidadari tersebut selesai mandi.

"Lho? Kok selendangku gak ada sih?" ucap seorang bidadari yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan kulit putih bersih.

"Masa sih gak ada? Kamu lupa kali." jawab bidadari lain. Rambutnya pirang dan bermata biru.

"Aku yakin kok, aku taruh disini. Ya sudah deh, kalian balik duluan, nanti aku nyusul kalau sudah ketemu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pergi ya." jawab bidadari berambut coklat.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan." lanjut yang lain. Setelah itu, merekapun pergi.

"Aduh, gimana nih, masa aku ditinggal beneran sih, aku kan cuma basa-basi." gerutu bidadari bernama Sakura itu.

Merasa sudah saatnya, Sasuke langsung menampakkan dirinya. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang gadis cantik seperti anda disini?" tanyanya.

"Si..Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura. Sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak pernah ada manusia yang berani datang ke tempat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Saya adalah Jaka Sasuke, seorang pemburu yang sedang berjalan-jalan disini. Dan anda?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merona ketika melihat senyum Sasuke. Senyum yang menurut Sakura sangat indah. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan akhirnya menjawab Sasuke, "Aku Sakura, aku sedang mencari selendang berwarna pink, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Sasuke cepat. Tentu saja dia berbohong. Sasukelah yang mencuri selendang itu, tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu.

"Tidak ya? Makasih. Aku masih mau nyari selendangku dulu." ujar Sakura. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap memulai mencari selendangnya, sebelum kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu? Lebih baik dicari berdua daripada sendiri kan?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura, yang sudah terpesona oleh Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka sudah mencari selendang itu, tapi tidak dapat menemukannya hingga hari sudah mulai gelap. Wajar memang, mengingat selendang itu ada pada Sasuke.

"Gimana nih? Aku gak bisa pulang kalau gak ada selendang itu." keluh Sakura.

"Gak bisa pulang? Gimana kalau kamu nginep di tempatku dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sempat ragu sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Setibanya dirumah Sasuke, dia terkejut mengetahui rumah itu hanya dihuni satu orang saja.

"Kamu tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Tadinya aku tinggal dengan ibuku, tapi dia sudah menikah sekarang dan aku juga sudah besar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita tidur dulu, besok kita cari lagi selendangmu. Di sana ada kamar kosong." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruangan yang memang kosong.

"Baiklah."

Merekapun terlelap.

xXx

Bertahun-tahun terlewati, namun Sakura belum juga menemukan selendangnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mendapatkan seorang suami. Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke telah menikah. Bahkan kini mereka memiliki putri berumur 2 bulan. Aria namanya.

Selama ini, Sakura selalu menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai bidadari untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dia selalu menanak satu butir nasi dan hasilnya adalah dua piring nasi matang. Dia juga selalu memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak membuka tutup penanak nasi. Sayang, suatu sore, Sasuke yang sedang berada didapur tidak sengaja menyenggol tutup penanak nasi tersebut. Akibatnya, kemampuan Sakura hilang dan dia harus menanak nasi dengan takaran biasa.

Suatu hari, persediaan beras di dapur habis, karena itu Sakura berinisyatif untuk mengambil beras dilumbung. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan selendangnya di dalam lumbung itu. Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku pulang."

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang."

"Hn."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke."

"Apa itu, Sakura?"

Sakura lalu menunjukkan selendang miliknya. "Ini."

Sasuke terkejut. Tak dia sangka Sakura akan menemukannya. "Sakura, tenanglah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sasuke, semuanya sudah jelas. Kau. Menipuku. Tidak kusangka kau setega ini Sasuke, tidak kusangka. Aku akan kembali ke khayangan." Kata Sakura. Nada suaranya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan marah.

"Tunggu, Sakura, bagaimana dengan Aria?" dia masih membutuhkanmu." Sasuke berkata.

Sakura terdiam. Dia sangat menyayangi Aria, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan putri satu-satunya itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke Bumi setiap hari, tapi hanya untuk mengurus Aria. Aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi Sasuke." Dengan itu Sakura lalu pergi keluar rumah dan langsung naik ke khayangan.

Sejak itu, setiap hari Sakura kembali ke Bumi, sampai Aria sudah besar dan tidak perlu disusui lagi. Setelah itu, Sakura tidak pernah kembali lagi.

xXx

Selesai juga XDDDD

Setelah perjuangan karena sedikit kena sindrom 'writer's block' (jangan pikir Rika ga bisa kena writer's block juga ya, biar gimanakan ada bagian yang harus Rika kembangin), jadilah fic ini.

Nah, sekarang balesan reviewnya:

Himawari: Makasih ^^ Maap kalo kurang detail, di chapter ini Rika coba bikin lebih detail lagi kok. Btw, cerita apa yang dilanjutin?

Naru-mania: Salam kenal juga! Sakura Cuma lagi kurang beruntung aja, buktinya sekarang aku bikin jadi bidadari kan? XD Request kamu yang Jaka Tarub dah aku bikinin, tapi kalo yang Sangkuriang kayaknya ga bisa deh... maap ya.... terus, jangan panggil senpai, Rika aja. Rika kan jadi author juga baru, jadi ga pantes di panggil senpai, oke?

Buat semuanya, makasih ya udah mau baca fic Rika. Akhir kata, R&R ya!


	4. Lutung Kasarung

Lutung Kasarung

a/n: Nah, kali ini cerita dari Sunda yang direquest sama Tenshi-Kamimaru dan zerOcentimeter. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan (kemungkinan, lho) fic ini bakal Rika update seminggu sekali, jadi sabar ya..

Disclaimer: Naruto dan cerita Lutung Kasarung bukan punya Rika.

Warning: BL, perubahan pada cerita seperlunya, AU, OOC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disuatu tempat didaerah Sunda, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang damai. Kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Raja Minato.

Raja Minato berperawakan lumayan tinggi, berkulit sawo matang, dan memiliki rambut pirang serta mata biru yang cerah. Dia juga adalah seorang raja yang baik dan rendah hati, karena itu dia sangat disayangi oleh rakyatnya.

Tapi, sudah beberapa lama ini Minato terlihat gelisah. Tidak ada seorang pun di kerajaan tahu penyebabnya, sampai suatu hari istrinya, Kushina, menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku Cuma bingung, sayang. Kamu tahu kan, aku sudah tua, dan anak kita harus menggantikanku nanti." jawab Minato. Kushina Minato menyambung perkataannya lagi, "Aku tahu, menurut tradisi, aku harus mengangkat Deidara, putera pertama kita sebagai Raja."

Kushina menghela nafas. 'Jadi ini masalahnya.' pikirnya. "Minato, aku tahu, kamu sebenarnya ingin mengangkat Naruto sebagai raja kan? Tapi kamu sendiri juga tahu kalau hal itu ditentang oleh tradisi." ujar Kushina.

"Aku tahu, tapi, aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau Deidara yang memimpin kerajaan kita. Kamu juga pasti tahu kan, kebiasaan buruk Deidara? Pesta, minum-minum, boros, tidak peduli pada orang lain.... sementara Naruto, dia adalah anak baik, peduli orang lain, dan yang paling penting, dia dicintai oleh rakyat kita."

Kushina terdiam. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk puteranya itu. Dan, dia juga sebenarnya khawatir bila Deidara yang memimpin kerajaan mereka. 'Apa boleh buat? Tradisi tetap harus dijalankan.' pikirnya.

Sayang, apa yang ada dipikiran Minato jauh berbeda. Akhirnya dia membuat satu keputusan yang bisa dibilang gila pada masa itu. "Yak, aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak peduli dengan tradisi macam itu, aku akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai raja." ucapnya.

Kushina terkejut. "Tapi, Minato, bagaimana kalau nanti kita dikutuk?" kekhawatiran terlukis diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja, sayang, tidak ada hal semacam itu. Semua pasti hanya takhayul saja." bisik Minato lembut di telinga istrinya.

Akhirnya, meskipun masih sedikit khawatir, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menentang suaminya, karena dia juga sejujurnya lebih memilih Naruto.

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, ada sesosok yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dibalik pintu.

xXx

Di taman

"Pangeran Deidara! Pangeran Deidara! Gawat!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang dari penampilannya telihat seperti pelayan.

Pria yang berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pria yang berambut merah langsung menengok ke arah datangnya suara. "Ada apa sih, Itachi, un? Gak liat apa aku lagi mesra-mesraan sama danna, un?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Pangeran Deidara tersebut.

Itachi langsung berlutut dihadapan mereka. "Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia Deidara, Yang Mulia Sasori." ucapnya.

Sasori, sosok yang dipanggil oleh Deidara degan sebutan 'danna' tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil, sementara Deidara menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Ya sudah, un, memangnya ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya penting gitu, un?" tanya Deidara, meski dalam nadanya masih ada kesan tidak senang.

Itachi lalu berdiri dan menatap pangerannya. "Begini, pangeran, tadi saya sedang jalan di lorong istana, lalu saya melewati ruang kerja Paduka Raja. Saat itu, saya mendengar bahwa Paduka Raja akan mengangkat Pangeran Naruto menjadi penggantinya." ujar Itachi.

"APA?! Ayah akan mengangkat bocah itu? Tidak bisa dibiarkan begini, un." luapan emosi terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Kamu boleh pergi sekarang, un." ujarnya pada Itachi. Itachi langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat ke Sasori dan Deidara.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Deidara langsung bergelayutan di lengan Sasori. "Gimana nih, danna? Bisa gawat kalau nanti Naruto yang jadi raja, un. Aku jadi ga bisa berkuasa dong, un." katanya dengan nada manja.

Sasori terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tenang aja, Dei, aku punya rencana bagus. Kamu tinggal tunggu aja disini." Lalu Sasori mencium Deidara kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu danna, kamu mau kemana, un?" tanya Deidara dengan bingung.

Sasori tersenyum manis, senyum yang hanya bisa muncul jika dia berada bersama Deidara. "Aku pergi gak lama kok, kamu tunggu dulu ya? Nanti kalau udah balik baru aku kasih tau."

"OK, un. Tapi janji ya, jangan lama-lama, un."

"Iya, aku janji." ucap Sasori. Dia lalu mencium Deidara lagi dan pergi.

'Hmm... sebenernya danna mau kemana ya, un?' pikir Deidara curiga, tapi setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

xXx

Di sebuah gua

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini, Yang Mulia Sasori." ucap seorang laki-laki dengan kulit sepucat mayat dan rambut hitam panjang. Meskipun dari nada yang digunakan sudah jelas dia tidak menghormati laki-laki di depannya itu, apalagi menganggapnya mulia.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Orochimaru. Aku datang ke sini hanya karena kau adalah dukun terbaik di Kerajaan ini." balas Sasori dingin.

"Hhh... dingin seperti biasa, huh? Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau butuhkan, Sasori."

"Aku mau kau memantrai Naruto."

"Memantrai? Memantrai seperti apa? Kau ingin dia jatuh cinta padamu?" ledek Orochimaru.

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku ingin kau memantrai dia hingga dia bisa diasingkan keluar kerajaan ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus menunggu beberapa hari sebelum mantranya bekerja."

"Bagus, bayarannya akan kau terima bila Naruto sudah terkena mantra tersebut." Sasori lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gua tersebut.

xXx

Di istana

Deidara sedang tidur ketika dia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Uhh... danna, un?"

"Ya, ini aku, aku sudah pulang." ujar Sasori lalu mengecup dahi Deidara.

"Selamat datang, un. Kau sudah janji kan, akan memberitahu rencanamu begitu kau pulang, un?" tanya Deidara dengan antusias. Rasa kantuknya seperti hilang begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa penasarannya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. Tunangannya itu memang tidak sabaran. "Baiklah, jadi begini, tadi aku pergi ke tempat dukun Orochimaru. Aku memintanya untuk memantrai adikmu agar dia diasingkan dari sini." jelasnya.

"Memantrai apa, un?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia pakai mantra apa, tapi yang pasti, dia adalah dukun tersakti di kerajaan ini, jadi tidak mungkinn gagal. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja beberapa hari."

Deidara hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia menguap. Sasori yang melihat hal itu langsung merebahkan tubuh Deidara di kasur. "Tidurlah. Tadi kamu lagi tidur kan?"

Deidara menggeleng sambil mencoba duduk kembali dan berkata, "Aku nggak mau tidur, un."

Tetapi Sasori tetap menahan tubuh Deidara, membuat laki-laki pirang itu tidak bisa duduk. "Tapi kamu harus tidur, sayang. Semalam kan kamu nggak tidur gara-gara pesta sama Hidan kan?"

Deidara akhirnya menyerah untuk berusaha duduk akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "OK, tapi aku maunya tidur sama danna, un." ucapnya manja.

Sasori, yang tahu bahwa Deidara tidak bakal tidur sebelum dia mengiyakan permintaannya akhirnya melepaskan laki-laki tersebut lalu beranjak ke sisi lain ranjang itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menghadap Deidara. Deidara langsung menyelinap kedalam pelukan sasori. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, keduanya sudah tertidur lelap.

xXx

Beberapa hari kemudian

'Ukh.. kulitku kenapa sih? Kok merah-merah begini ya? Apa aku alergi?' pikir Naruto. Dia memicingkan mata birunya untuk melihat kulit tangan dan kakinya yang tadinya berwarna coklat kini menjadi kemerahan. 'Ah, biar saja deh, paling bentaran juga sembuh.'

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Beberapa jam setelah memerah, ternyata kulitnya juga mulai menghitam dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. Melihat gejala yang tidak baik, Naruto melapor ke ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku rasa ada yang aneh deh. Coba lihat kulitku, tadi berwarna merah, sekarang sudah menghitam, mana bau lagi."

Minato, yang saat itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Deidara langsung menuju ke tempat Naruto. "Kok bisa begini? Emang kamu main dimana aja, Nar?" tanyanya.

"Ih, ayah, kok nanyanya gitu sih.. gini-gini kan aku juga ga mungkin main ditempat yang kotor banget sampe jadi kayak gini, kali. Lagian, seharian ini aku ga kemana-mana kok." jawab Naruto.

Deidara, yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat suara. "Mungkin ini kutukan kali, un." ujarnya seraya menuju ke tempat Naruto.

"Kutukan?" Minato menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

Sang pangeran sulung lalu menghela napas. "Iya, kutukan, un. Ayah mau mengangkat dia jadi raja kan? Makanya leluhur kita ga senang, un." jelasnya.

Minato terkejut. Seingatnya dia belum memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hal itu kecuali istrinya, dan istrinya juga tidak mungkin membocorkan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Udahlah, yah, aku udah tahu kok, un. Keliatan banget dari sikap ayah, un." sela Deidara.

Ketiga laki-laki pirang itu terdiam. Naruto karena syok baru tahu bahwa dirinya akan diangkat jadi raja, Minato karena sedang memikirkan kata-kata putera sulungnya, dan Deidara... karna dia sedang menunggu ayahnya mengambil keputusan.

Sayangnya, Minato kelihatannya kesulitan mengambil keputusan, jadi, Deidara memutuskan untu mengakhiri kesunyian tersebut.

"Ayah yakin nih ga apa-apa, un? Sekarang Naruto yang dikutuk, jangan-jangan nanti seluruh kerajaan malah kena kutukan, lagi, un." ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, Minato memasang pose berpikir, tapi tidak lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menatap Naruto. "Naruto, maafin ayah ya? Kayaknya kamu harus pergi dulu deh dari kerajaan ini, kemungkinan, itu bakal bisa bikin kamu balik kayak semula, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Ga apa-apa kok, yah, tenang aja, demi kerajaan kita aku pasti bakal ngelakuin apa aja."

Minato balas tersenyum, hanya saja senyumnya menunjukkan kesedihan, sama seperti mata Naruto. Sementara Deidara sudah bersorak-sorak di dalam hatinya.

"Ayah, gimana kalau ke hutan aja, un?" tanya Deidara.

Minato yang tadinya sedang tatap-tatapan dengan Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Hah? Apanya yang ke hutan, Dei?" Minato balas tanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh anaknya itu.

Deidara lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Ayah gimana sih? Kan tadi ayah bilang Naruto mesti keluar dari kerajaan ini kan, un? Jadi aku pikir mending dia ke hutan aja, lebih aman, daripada dia pergi kemana-mana, un." jelas Deidara.

Minato lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, seakan menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Kayaknya hutan ga jelek juga, pasti seru." kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar, meski matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

"Nar.."

"Tuh kan, yah? Naruto aja setuju, un." sela Deidara lagi.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap Naruto dengan sedih. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"OK, yah, aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Deidara juga pergi menuju ke pintu. "Dah, un."

Minato tersenyum ke kedua anaknya lalu duduk di kursinya. Naruto....

xXx

Di kamar Naruto

Sekembalinya dari ruang kerja ayahnya, Naruto langsung menumpahkan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya. Semalaman itu dia menangis tanpa henti. Hatinya sakit memikirkan dia akan diasingkan ke hutan, tapi, rakyatnya akan terkena kutukan, dan dia tahu apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, maka itu dia dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan istana dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

xXx

Di kamar Deidara

Deidara baru menutup pintu kamarnya ketika dia merasakan tangan Sasori melingkari pinggangnya. "Gimana, sayang? Lancar?" bisik Sasori ditelinga Deidara.

"Lancar, un. Ayah dengan mudahnya setuju buat ngebuang dia ke hutan, un." sahut Deidara.

"Bagus. Berarti rencana kita berhasil, Dei. Tinggal tunggu waktunya sampai kamu jadi raja." bisik Sasori lagi. Kali ini, dia membalikkan tubuh Deidara dan mencium bibirnya. Pertama-tama ciuman yang lembut, lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sasori memisahkan bibir mereka. Deidara merengut.

"Kenapa berhenti, un?" tanyanya.

Sasori tertawa kecil. Deidara terpesona mendengar tawa dari tunangannya tersebut. Sasori memang sering tersenyum kepadanya, tapi kalau tertawa... Deidara tidak pernah menyaksikan Sasori tertawa, meskipun tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, Sasori juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tertawa. Mungkin karena mendapat kabar kalau Deidara akan dinobatkan sebagai raja, atau mungkin karena Deidara yang dirasanya hari ini sangat manis? Sasori tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasannya, jadi, dia tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Maaf, Dei, tapi kamu tuh besok ada acara penting kan sama tamu-tamu dari luar? Apa jadinya kalau nanti sang pangeran mahkota ga dateng gara-gara badannya sakit?" jelas Sasori.

Deidara merengut. Lagi.

"Kan bisa aja, kalau aku yang.." kata-katanya terpotong ketika Sasori meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Deidara.

"Sst.. mending kita tidur aja ya? Besok kamu ga boleh bangun telat lho.."

Karena tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar, akhirnya dengn berat hati Deidara lalu pergi tidur. Sasori tersenyum melihat pria pirang itu, sebelum kemudian menyusulnya.

xXx

2 hari kemudian

Di gerbang istana, terliihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian sederhana. Sebenarnya wajah pemuda tersebut tampan, hanya saja, karena banyak bercak hitam dikulitnya, ketampannannya jadi tak terlihat. Pemuda tersebut sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita.

"Naruto, kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa makan, jangan main kotor-kotor, hati-hati sama binatang buas, lalu.." kata-kata Kushina belum sempat selesai karena sudah terpotong oleh Naruto lebih dulu.

"Sudahlah, bu. Tenang aja. Aku bisa jaga diri kok, sekarang, aku pergi ya?"

Minato, yang berdiri disamping Kushina memeluk Naruto dan berkata, "Maaf kan ayah ya, Naruto? Ayah bukanlah ayah yang baik."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ayahnya, "Siapa bilang? Ayah itu ayah paling baik sedunia tahu!"

Mendengar perkataan anaknya, Minato tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ya? Dah!" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi.

Sementara orangtuanya sedang bersedih karena adiknya pergi, Deidara malah sedang berada di pesta salah satu temannya.

xXx

Di khayangan

"Sasuke! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?" terdengar suara bentakan dari salah satu ruangan di dalam bangunan yang sangat megah.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja." jawab seorang pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Sasuke itu.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna senada. Hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi terlihat dingin, meskipun sedang dimarahi seperti itu.

"Tidak sengaja?" terdengar lagi suara bentakan. Ternyata itu adalah suara dari Dewi Tsunade, dewi yang paling tinggi derajatnya di khayangan.

"Ya, tidak sengaja, tadi saya sedang berlatih kekuatan saya dilapangan, tapi tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang kearah gudang, karena itu sake anda terbakar semua." jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sengaja atau tidak, kau sudah membakar semua persediaan sakeku, karena itu aku akan membuangmu ke Bumi." Seru Tsunade. Saat itu juga Sasuke terhisap oleh sebuah lubang yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya.

xXx

Di hutan

"Hhh... akhirnya selesai juga aku merapikan gubuk ini. Untung saja ayah masih bisa menyuruh orang membuatkanku tempat tinggal dalam 1 hari, meskipun hasilnya cuma gubuk sih." Naruto bicara pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ayah, Ibu, Kak Dei... mereka sedang apa ya?' pikir Naruto. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh lagi dipipinya.

"Stop! Ini bukan saatnya nangis! Mending sekarang aku cari makanan dulu." ujar Naruto untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ketika sedang mengumpulkan bahan makanan, Naruto melihat sosok berbulu sedang dalam posisi tiduran.

'Apaan tuh?' pikirnya. Lalu dia menghampiri sosok itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. "Hah? Lutung?" ucapnya secara tidak sadar ketika melihatnya lebih dekat. Rupanya, suara Naruto telah membangunkan lutung tersebut.

"Lutung-lutung, enak amat kamu ngomong, hah? Aku manusia tau!" ucap lutung itu.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "GYAA!!! Ada lutung bisa ngomong! Ngaku manusia lagi!"

Lutung tersebut menutup telinganya. "Heh, dobe, bisa nggak sih ga usah teriak-teriak gitu? Berisik tau!"

Tapi Naruto rupanya masih kaget, jadi masih kalap. "Lutung bisa ngomong! Lutung ngaku manusia! Aku udah gila!!!!!" teriaknya.

Akhirnya, karena kesal, lutung tersebut menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung diam.

"Nah gini dong, tenang." Naruto hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Nah, sekarang coba jelasin, kenapa kamu bilang aku itu lutung?" tanya lutung itu.

Naruto sempat bengong sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Habis, kamu berbulu, punya ekor, terus jalan pake 2 kaki sih. Kalo bukan lutung apalagi?"

"Hah? Aku berbulu?" si lutung kaget.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bener kok, kalo ga percaya sini deh aku ajak kamu di sungai."

Setibanya disungai lutung tersebut melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dan benar-benar syok.

"Aku... jadi lutung? Oi! Dobe!"

Naruto, yang merasa satu-satunya makhluk yang ada disana jelas langsung nengok kearah lutung tersebut.

"Dobe, dobe! Namaku Naruto tau! Bukan dobe, dasar teme!"

"Heh! Brani-braninya mangggil aku teme?! Namaku Sasuke, bukan teme."

"Biarin! Emang aku pikirin? Kamu juga manggil aku dobe kan? Jadi fair dong kalau aku manggil kamu teme."

Lutung yang ternyata Sasuke itu kesal lalu membalas perkataan Naruto lagi, sehingga siang itu meraka habiskan dengan adu mulut.

Sorenya, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah lelah adu mulut, akhirnya mereka ngobrol biasa.

"Teme, kamu kenapa? Katanya manusia, kok bisa jadi gini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga ga tau, pokoknya bangun-bangun gini." jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyimpan kebohongan karena dia berkata bahwa dia adalah manusia. Aslinya dia adalah seorang dewa.

Begitulah mereka setiap hari, bertengkar, berbagi cerita, dan sebagainya. Hingga pada suatu hari, karena kasihan melihat kulit Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya membawa Naruto ke danau yang sangat bersih.

"Wah, teme, hebat juga kamu, bisa tau danau sebersih ini." ujar Naruto senang.

"Hn. Sudah, mandi aja sana."

Akhirnya Naruto pun mandi disana. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika selesai mandi dan mendapati bahwa bercak hitam ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada, dan sekarang dia sudah wangi kembali.

"Teme! Ini semua berkat kamu! Makasih ya!" karena terlalu senang, Naruto secara tidak sadar memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepasin! Kamu apa-apaan sih, sesak tau!" omel Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, maaf, aku kan cuma refleks doang."

"Udahlah, mending kita pulang." kata Sasuke. Mereka pun pulang ke gubuk mereka.

Saat itu, tidak sengaja ada seorang pemburu lewat, dan ketika dia melihat bahwa Naruto sudah sembuh, dia segera melapor ke rajanya.

xXx

Di istana

"Apa benar yang telah kamu katakan itu, Neji, un?" tanya Deidara

"Benar, Yang Mulia, saya yakin karena saya melihatnya sendiri. Pangeran Naruto sudah sembuh total, bercak hitamnya sudah menghilang, juga sudah wangi." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Neji tersebut.

'Ternyat a mantranya sudah hilang ya? Payah.' pikir Deidara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya." terdengar suara seorang pria. Otomatis, Deidara dan Neji menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eh? Ayah, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tunggu apalagi, Dei? Ayo cepat siapkan pasukan untuk menjemput adikmu." Minato berkata.

"Tidak, un. Aku tidak mau, un."

"Deidara, kamu tidak boleh egois begitu. Sekarang cepat jemput adikmu."

"Baiklah, un. Tapi, Naruto baru boleh pulang kalau dia menang lomba sama aku, un."

"Ya sudah, tapi, bawa dulu dia kesini." jawab Minato.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, datanglah Naruto dan Sasuke ke istana.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kak Dei!" teriak Naruto senang.

Minato dan Kushina langsung menghampiri anak mereka, sementara Deidara tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Naruto, jangan seneng dulu, un. Kalau kamu mau tinggal disini lagi, kamu mesti menang lawan aku, un." ujarnya . Sasori yang berada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum licik.

"Ha? Baiklah, aku terima. Apa pertandingannya?" jawab Naruto. Dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Pertandingan pertama, lomba masak. Siapa masak paling cepat dan enak yang menang. Jurinya adalah rakyat yang sudah berkumpul disini. Siap.. Mulai!" ujar salah seorang pengawal disana.

Naruto yang baru datang terang saja kebingungan sendiri. Dia tidak tahu ingin membuat apa, berapa banyak, dan dia juga hanya sendiri. Berdua kalau Sasuke dihitung, sementara kakaknya bersama puluhan pelayan yang membantunya.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sasuke sudah meminta bantuan bidadari untuk menolong Naruto, karena itu, tanpa Naruto sadari, masakannya sudah berada diatas meja. Sementara Deidara belum selesai. Karena setalah dicicipi ternyata masakan Naruto lebih enak, maka diputuskan bahwa Naruto lah pemenangnya.

"YEY!!! Aku menang, sekarang aku bisa pulang!" ujar Naruto senang.

"Tunggu dulu, un. Siapa bilang pertandingannya sudah selesai? Sekarang baru pertandingan yang sebenarnya, un. Kita tanding pasangan siapa yang lebih cakep!" ujar Deidara lalu dia tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang jelas kan? Aku yang menang, karena danna itu cowok paling cakep se-kerajaan, sementara pasangan kamu itu lutung, un. Hahahahaha.. Itu artinya kamu ga boleh balik ke sini, un. Sana pergi!" usir Deidara.

Saat Naruto sudah putus asa, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Sasuke, "Tunggu!" Lalu muncul asap disekeliling tubuhnya dan Sasuke pun berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian yang memilih, lebih tampan aku atau dia!" kata Sasuke kepada rakyat yang sedang menonton sekaligus jadi juri sambil menunjuk Sasori.

Karena Sasuke adalah seorang dewa dan Sasori manusia, jelas rakyat semua memilih Sasuke yang memang memiliki wajah sangat tampan.

Melihat ketampanan Sasuke dan hasil pilihan rakyat, akhirnya Deidara mau tidak mau mengaku kalah. Tapi, karena kebaikam hati Naruto, Deidara masih boleh tinggal di istana.

"Teme! Kok kamu ga bilang-bilang sih kalau kamu cakep begini?" tanya Naruto setelah perlombaan selesai.

"Hn, buat apa aku bilang? Lagian, kalau dulu aku bilang kamu juga pasti ga percaya."

"Lho? Tapi kan kalau aku ga percaya kamu bisa berubah langsung?"

"Ya nggak lha, dobe. Yang tadi itu kebetulan. Mungkin Dewi Tsunade udah ga marah sama aku."

"Dewi? Kamu kenal sama Dewi? Jangan-jangan kamu sebenernya dewa ya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tadinya iya, tapi udah nggak, Dewi Tsunade udah menghukumku. Sekarang aku cuma manusia biasa."

"Bagus deh kalau begitu!"

"Bagus?" Sasuke heran.

"Iya bagus. Kalau gitu kamu bisa tetep bantuin aku kan?"

"Dasar dobe, itu sih udah pasti, bahkan biarpun aku jadi dewa lagi, aku ga bakal balik ke khayangan. Aku bakal terus ada disini.."Muka Naruto memerah. "karena kamu itu ceroboh, jadi ga bisa ditinggal." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto yang sempat tersipu jadi kesal.

"Dasar teme!!!!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke, tapi kemudian justru dialah yang ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Setelah yakin kalau Naruto ada di pelukannya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Aku cinta kamu, Naruto."

Naruto membeku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

Sejak saat itu, kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke dan Naruto berkembang pesat dan sangat disegani.

Tamat

a/n: wkwkwk selesai juga.. kalau ada yang mau nanya: ini perasaan fic SasuNaru, kenapa jadi banyakan SasoDei-nya ya? Mungkin gara-gara author yang tergila-gila sama SasoDei kali ya? Gomen buat yang ngarepin banyak SasuNaru-nya. Terus, di chapter ini, ratenya dinaikin jadi T, soalnya, kayaknya ada bagian yang ga cocok buat anak-anak sih. Btw, ini chapter paling panjang di CRNV lho... sekitar 3000 kata. *bangga* XD

Kayaknya sekian doang author's notenya.

Sekarang, balesan review:

Naru-mania: Iya, aku buatin, karna kamu yang pertama kali request, jadi pertama kali aku buat juga. Eh? Pinter ngembangin cerita? Masa sih? Aku pikir malah jadi aneh *ga pe-de*, tapi, makasih ya. ^^

Chapter ini udah selesai, sampai ketemu di chapter depan, dan jangan lupa, review.=)


	5. Ande Ande Lumut

**Ande Ande Lumut**

a/n: Ini cerita yang di-request sama zerOcentimeter.

Warning: BL, OOC, cerita yang dimodifikasi, disini Hizashi jadi Hokage, Kazekage jadi baik.

Pairing: NejiGaa

Cast:

Kazekage: Raja Jenggala

Hokage: Raja Kediri

Gaara: Dewi Sekartaji

Neji: Panji Asmarabangun

Guren: Padukasari

Tenten: Intansari

Temari: Ibu Trio Klething

Sakura: Klething Merah

Ino: Klething Biru

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Ande Ande Lumut bukan punya saya.

xXx The Story Begin xXx

Pada zaman dahulu kala, tersebutlah dua buah kerajaan yang terkenal makmur, Kerajaan Suna yang dipimpin oleh Kazekage, dan Kerajaan Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Hokage. Kazekage dan Hokage adalah teman akrab, karena itu mereka berjanji akan menikahkan anak mereka kelak untuk mempersatukan kedua kerajaan itu.

Sayangnya, baik Hokage maupun Kazekage sama-sama memiliki seorang putra dari istri mereka yang sah, Neji dan Gaara. Neji, seperti ayahnya, memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan mata berwarna lavender, sementara Gaara berambut merah darah dan bermata hijau.

Guren, selir dari Kazekage mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk membujuknya agar menikahkan putra dari Hokage dengan anaknya, Tenten. Tapi, ternyata Kazekage adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada janjinya, karena itu, dia tetap berencana menikahkan putranya dengan Neji.

Masih belum menyerah, akhirnya saat Neji sedang menuju ke Suna untuk meminang Gaara, Guren menculik pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ketika sampai di Suna, Neji merasa sangat kecewa mendengar kabar bahwa calon suaminya hilang entah kemana.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kabar tentang Gaara?" tanya Neji untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi di saat yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Dia dan Gaara memang sudah saling kenal dari kecil, mereka juga tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan dinikahkan dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah, mereka senang dengan hal tersebut karena sebenarnya mereka juga sudah saling mencintai sejak lama. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun meminang seseorang itu memang butuh banyak persiapan, kan?

Pelayan yang ditanya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Tidak, Neji-sama. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar."

"Ya sudah, begitu ada kabar, segera beritahu aku. Sekarang kamu boleh pergi." usir Neji.

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Neji bergegas menuju ke kamar yang biasa dipakainya di Suna, ingin mengistirahatkan diri. Ketika sudah berada di kamarnya, Neji lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. '_Gaara, kamu dimana?'_ pikirnya.

Rupanya, Neji tidak bisa bersantai lebih lama, karena terdengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Masuk." ujar Neji.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Guren dan Tenten.

"Ada apa kalian sampai datang ke sini?" tanya Neji.

Tenten hanya tersenyum malu-malu sementara ibunya berkata, "Begini, Neji-sama, hamba sedang berpikir kenapa Gaara-sama pergi begitu saja pada hari ia akan dipinang. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar mencintai anda? Daripada menunggunya, bukankah lebih baik anda menikahi Tenten saja? Gaara-sama belum tentu akan kembali lagi ke sini, kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Guren, kemarahan mulai merasuki diri Neji. Bukan, bukan karena percaya bahwa Gaara meninggalkannya, Neji tahu bahwa Gaara bukan tipe pengecut yang hanya bisa lari. Dia yakin Gaara akan membicarakan hal itu langsung dengannya, bukannya pergi begitu saja. Yang membuatnya marah adalah Guren yang jelas-jelas menghasutnya untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan menikahi Tenten.

"Tidak." ujar Neji. Suaranya dingin, tapi terdapat nada marah di dalamnya, "aku tidak akan menikahi putrimu. Gaara baru hilang sehari, aku akan pergi untuk mencarinya. Meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

Guren, yang menangkap nada marah dalam perkataan Neji, langsung undur diri. "Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

Setelah Guren pergi, Neji langsung menuju ke lemarinya dan mengepak barang-barangnya. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk beristirahat. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemukan Gaara secepatnya.

"Hinata," panggil Neji pada sepupunya ketika mereka bertemu di lorong.

"Ya, Neji nii-sama?"

"Tolong kamu sampaikan ke Kazekage bahwa aku akan mencari Gaara."

"Baik, hati-hati di jalan, Neji nii-sama." jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

xXx

Sementara itu, Gaara yang sedang disekap di sebuah gubuk tua di dalam hutan ternyata berhasil melarikan diri. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu ini dimana,' _ pikir Gaara ketika sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya disekap, '_gelap sekali. Bukan ide yang baik kalau aku jalan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku tersesat. Ya sudahlah, aku bermalam disini saja.'_ Gaara lalu membersihkan tanah disekitarnya dan mengumpulkan daun-daun yang gugur untuk menjadi alas tidurnya. _'Neji.... lagi ngapain ya, dia sekarang? Apa dia marah gara-gara aku ga ada pas dia datang?'_ pikirnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Matahari sudah bersinar ketika Gaara membuka kedua matanya. "Hh... ternyata sudah siang. Aku harus cepat-cepat cari jalan pulang."

Gaara lalu mencari petunjuk-petunjuk yang kira-kira bisa membawanya pulang. Sekitar 3 hari kemudian, Gaara tiba dengan selamat di kerajaannya.

"Gaara-sama? Anda darimana saja? Seisi kerajaan sangat mencemaskan anda. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan yang melihat Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa dulu kalau aku sudah kembali." jawab Gaara.

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

Pemuda itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, Gaara kemudian menemui Kazekage di ruang kerjanya.

"Ayah," panggil Gaara, "aku sudah kembali. Aku ingin ayah segera mengusir Guren dan Tenten dari sini."

Sang Kazekage lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke putra semata wayangnya itu. "Gaara? Kamu kemana saja? Ayah sangat khawatir."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi aku mau ayah mengusir Guren dan Tenten dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka telah menculikku."

"Apa? Jadi mereka yang melakukan hal itu? Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Pelayan!"

Datanglah seorang pelayan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ya, Kazekage-sama?" tanyanya.

"Cepat perintahkan eksekusi untuk Guren dan Tenten! Aku mau mereka sudah tak bernyawa sore ini!"

Kepala pelayan tersebut tertunduk. Lalu, dengan takut dia berkata pada Kazekage, " Maafkan hamba, Kazekage-sama, tapi, hamba mendapat kabar bahwa Guren-san dan Tenten-san tidak ada lagi di istana ini."

"Tidak ada? Cih, rupanya mereka sudah kabur. Kalau begitu, cepat kirim pasukan untuk memburu mereka!" perintah Kazekage.

" Baik." jawab pelayan tersebut sebelum keluar.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, sang Kazekage lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. "Nah, Gaara, sekarang ceritakan semuanya." ujarnya.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada diruangan itu, lalu mulai bercerita bagaimana ia bisa diculik dan kembali lagi dengan selamat.

"Begitulah. Untung saja di hutan banyak buah-buahan, jadi aku tidak kelaparan dan dehidrasi. Untung juga aku selalu menemukan tempat yang aman untuk tidur, kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini." Gaara akhirnya menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa dia marah karena aku tidak ada?" tanya Gaara. Suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

"Neji tidak marah, tapi, dia berkata akan mencarimu dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar tentang dia."

Gaara terkejut. "Mencariku? Ayah, izinkanlah aku pergi untuk mengejarnya."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi, kamu harus berjanji akan kembali saat kau sudah menemukannya." ujar ayahnya.

"Tenang saja, yah, aku janji aku akan kembali." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Gaara lalu bersiap-siap untuk memulai perjalannanya mencari sang kekasih.

xXx

Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, Gaara diangkat anak oleh seorang janda bernama Temari. Temari memiliki 2 orang putri yang manja, namanya Klething Merah dan Klething Biru, tapi, karena merasa namanya ketinggalan jaman, maka mereka memanggil diri mereka Sakura dan Ino sementara Gaara mereka panggil Klenting Kuning.

Sakura dan Ino adalah kakak-kakak yang kejam, selalu menyuruh Gaara untuk mengerjakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan olehnya, tapi, Gaara masih bersabar karena rumah itu adalah satu-satunya tempat tinggalnya dan Gaara tidak ingin mencari masalah dalam masa pencarian kekasihnya.

Suatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki di pasar yang membacakan sebuah sayembara, "Seorang laki-laki tampan bernama Ande Ande Lumut sedang mencari pasangan. Bila berminat, bisa datang ke rumahnya di kaki gunung. Sayembara ini terbuka, baik untuk perempuan maupun laki-laki."

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar sayembara tersebut langsung bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah Ande Ande Lumut.

"Kuning, kamu juga ikut ya." ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga ikut? Aku kan laki-laki, lagian belum tentu juga si Ande Ande Lumut itu benar-benar tampan." tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Udahlah, pokoknya kamu ikut aja! Toh, katanya cowok juga boleh ikut ini." kali Ino yang angkat suara.

Karena tidak ingin ada masalah, Gaara pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kedua saudara angkatnya.

xXx

"Hh... akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang, kita berangkat!" ujar Sakura.

Ino hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Kuning! Ke sini!"

Gaara yang sudah berada di depan pintu berbalik untuk melihat kakak angkatnya. "Apa?" katanya.

"Kamu ga boleh pergi kayak gini," Ino memegang pakaian Gaara, "kamu tunggu disini, aku ambilin baju yang pantas."

Gaara melihat Ino yang sekarang sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura dengan heran. '_Yang pantas? Perasaan bajuku ga sejelek itu deh.'_ pikirnya. Pakaian Gaara memang tidak jelek, bahkan bisa dibilang masih bagus, tidak ada noda sedikitpun.

"Nih, pakai ini." ujar Ino sambil melemparkan pakaian yang dibawanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara langsung mengganti bajunya.

Melihat Gaara yang sudah ganti baju, Ino tersenyum puas. "Nah, emang baju kayak gini yang pantas buat kamu."

Baju yang diberikan Ino pada Gaara ternyata adalah baju yang sudah usang dan sudah tidak layak lagi dipakai.

"Sakura! Sudah belum? Lama banget sih!" panggil Ino.

"Iya, iya. Ga sabaran amat! Nih udah aku bawa!" Sakura datang dengan membawa jelaga hitam.

"Nih, pakai di seluruh tubuh kamu!" perintah Ino ke Gaara sambil memberikan jelaga hitam tersebut.

Gaara, sekali lagi tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung melakukan hal yang diperintahkan padanya. '_Toh, aku juga ga mau sama si Ande Ande Lumut itu. Jadi ga masalah.' _pikirnya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura dan Ino lalu bergegas pergi, diikuti oleh Gaara yang membawa barang-barang mereka semua.

Perjalanan trio Klething itu berlangsung mulus, sampai mereka tiba di sebuah sungai yang deras dan dalam.

"Aduh, gimana nih, kita ga bisa lewat." keluh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara, "Kalian ingin pergi ke seberang?"

Refleks, trio Klething langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati bahwa ada makhluk berwujud kepiting dengan ukuran yang melebihi batas kewajaran sedang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ino.

Makhluk itu tertawa. "Aku adalah Yuyu Kangkang." jawabnya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar bisa membawa kami ke seberang?' kali ini sakura yang bertanya.

Yuyu Kangkang tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja aku bisa, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apa?"

"Syaratnya mudah, kalau kalian sudah ada di seberang, kalian harus mau aku cium."

"Hah? Cium?" tanya Ino heboh. "Cium dimana maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak meminta terlalu banyak, di pipi cukup. Bagaimana?"

Karena tidak mau didahului oleh orang lain, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui syarat tersebut dan diseberangkan.

Sekarang, giliran Gaara untuk diseberangkan. Karena penampilan Gaara yang berantakan, Yuyu Kangkang pun sebenarnya agak tidak rela menawarinya, tapi tetap ditawari juga.

"Hei, kamu, yang disana. Mau diseberangi tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Belagu sekali. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, biar saja kamu menunggu disini sendirian." ujar sang kepiting sebelum kembali ke sarangnya.

Setelah Yuyu Kangkang pergi Gaara mengeluarkan lidi dari barang bawaannya. Lidi tersebut dia pukulkan ke air sungai. Lalu, keajaiban terjadi, air sungai tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi kering hingga Gaara dapat melewatinya dengan mudah.

Setibanya di seberang, Gaara menemukan bahwa kakak-kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkan dia tapi tetap memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka. '_Udah tanggung.'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ino sudah tiba lebih dulu di rumah Ande Ande Lumut.

"Permisi! Ada orang ga? Kami mau ikut sayembara." kata Ino.

"Iya, sebentar." jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Pintu rumah tersebut lalu terbuka, dan tampaklah sesosok pemuda yang tampan. "Kalian ingin ikut sayembara, ya? Maaf, tapi kalian ditolak." ujarnya.

Tidak terima, Ino lalu protes pada pemuda itu. "Kok langsung ga diterima sih? Kamu kan belum tau apa-apa, tanya nama aja belum. Lagian, emangnya kamu Ande Ande Lumut?"

"Kalian pasti kesini diseberangkan oleh Yuyu Kangkang, kan? Lalu kalian dicium sama dia? Aku ga mau punya istri bau amis kayak gitu. Dan, ya, aku emang Ande Ande Lumut." jawab pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Sakura dan Ino membalas perkataan Ande Ande Lumut, Gaara sudah tiba.

"Kuning?" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"..." Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Gaa...ra? Kamu Gaara kan?" ujar Ande Ande Lumut.

"Neji..." ujar Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kok kamu kenal sama Kuning sih? Udah gitu kok dia manggil kamu Neji? Bukannya nama kamu Ande Ande Lumut?" tanya Sakura.

Ande Ande Lumut, atau yang sekarang kita ketahui adalah Neji dan Gaara tidak menggubris Sakura. Mereka tetap saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang menyiratkan berbagai perasaan yang tercampur menjadi satu. Jarak mereka secara perlahan namun pasti semakin menyempit. Ketika mereka sudah dekat, Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan pipi Gaara yang kotor karena jelaga hitam. Lebih dekat, mereka masing-masing sudah memejamkan mata. Lebih dekat lagi, kedua bibir mereka bertemu, menciptakan satu kecupan lembut.

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa bengong saat menonton adegan tersebut.

Ketika Neji dan Gaara sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, kali ini Ino yang menanyakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan Sakura, "Hei, hei, kami masih ada di sini tau, dan kalian belum jawab pertanyaan kami. Kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal dan kenapa Kuning manggil Ande Ande Lumut Neji?"

"Maaf, aku lupa ada kalian. Kami memang saling kenal, kami tumbuh bersama dulu, dan soal kenapa Gaara manggil aku Neji, itu karena nama asliku memang Neji." jawab Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara, kamu nyeberangin sungainya gimana? Kamu ga diseberangin sama Yuyu Kangkang, kan?" Neji bertanya.

"Aku emang ga diseberangin sama Yuyu Kangkang, aku pakai ini." ujar Gaara sambil memperlihatkan lidinya.

Sakura dan Ino terkejut, sementara Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Lidi itu... bukannya itu lidi sakti yang dimiliki sama pewaris Kerajaan Suna doang? Kok kamu bisa punya sih?" tanya Ino dengan nada menuduh.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku adalah calon Kazekage."

"EH?? Calon Kazekage? Maafin kami ya, selama ini kami udah nyuruh kamu ngelakuin banyak hal yang ga semestinya." kata Sakura dengan nada memohon. Dia tidak ingin dipenggal karena memperlakukan pewaris Kerajaan Suna dengan tidak baik.

"Maafkan saja, Gaara. Kalau ga ada mereka, kan, kita juga ga bakal ketemu, ya?" bujuk Neji.

Karena tidak dapat berkata tidak pada Neji, akhirnya Gaara berkata, "Baiklah, kalian aku maafkan, tapi, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah kalian lagi di hadapanku. Sekarang pergi dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Temari-san."

"Baik, Gaara-sama." jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Setelah itu Neji dan Gaara pulang ke kerajaan mereka masing-masing.

xXx

"Lihat! Neji-sama sudah tiba!"

"Wah, Neji-sama keren banget hari ini."

"Gaara-sama beruntung banget sih.."

"Berarti kerajaan kita bakal gabung nih, sama Kerajaan Konoha."

Berbagai macam komentar terlontar saat penghuni Kerajaan Suna melihat Neji datang dengan membawa mas kawin dan rombongan dari Konoha.

"Gaara," panggil Neji ketika mereka sudah berhadapan, "maukah kau menikahiku?"

The End

a/n: Selesai juga Ande Ande Lumut ini. Di sini, Rika kasih tahu pemeran-pemerannya. Tapi, Rika mau nanya juga sama readers, mendingan pakai 'cast' atau ga usah? Tolong kasih tahu Rika ya?

Balesan review:

Naru-mania: Benci BL ya? Maap, Rika ga tau, makanya Rika bikin jadi SasuNaru sama SasoDei. ^^V Tentang dewi-dewi ya... coba nanti Rika cari bahannya dulu ya, kalau udah ketemu nanti baru Rika bikin.

Himawari: Makasih. =) Oh, cerita yang itu ya? Kayaknya bakal lama deh di-updatenya, kalau enggak, mungkin bakal dihapus. Habis aku sama temenku punya kesibukan masing-masing sih. Oh iya, buat info aja nih (atau iklan?) temenku yang itu udah bikin account pribadi di ffn, penname-nya Marisa Suka Makan Roti. Coba aja liat-liat ceritanya. WB itu kayak lagi ga ada ide mau nulis apa. Sekali lagi, Makasih ^^


	6. Roro Jonggrang

**Roro Jonggrang**

a/n: Ini adalah cerita dari Jawa Tengah yang di-request sama Key Ichi Aroora no 231132. Terus, karena nama Kazekage ga ada, anggep aja namanya Kiseki.

Disclaimer: Baik karakter-karakter Naruto dan cerita Roro Jonggrang bukan punya saya.

Warning: OOC, AU, typo, cerita yang rada diubah. Shikamaru jadi orang jahat disini, jadi, buat yang suka ShikaTema, mereka ga bakal jadian.

Cast:

Raja Prambanan: Kiseki (Kazekage)

Roro Jonggrang: Temari

Bandung Bondowoso: Shikamaru

* * *

Let's the story start

* * *

Alkisah, di daerah Jawa Tengah, terdapat sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan tersebut dinamakan Kerajaan Prambanan. Meskipun merupakan kerajaan yang tidak terlalu besar, Kerajaan Prambanan adalah kerajaan yang sangat makmur dan damai. Hal tersebut disebabkan oleh raja mereka, Kiseki, yang memerintah dengan adil.

Kiseki memiliki seorang putri yang cantik jelita bernama Temari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dikuncir empat, matanya berwarna hijau menyejukkan. Kecantikan Temari sudah tersiar ke berbagai penjuru sehingga banyak pangeran yang ingin meminangnya. Sayang, Temari belum siap untuk menikah, maka dia pun menolak semua pangeran yang meminangnya.

"Temari, kira-kira kapan kamu akan menikah?" tanya Kiseki pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menikah, yah, tapi aku belum siap. Lagipula aku tidak merasa cocok dengan Pangeran Naruto tadi. Dia terlalu berisik," jawab Temari.

"Bukankah kamu memang tidak cocok dengan semua pangeran yang meminangmu? Pangeran Sasuke, terlalu pendiam, Pangeran Kakuzu, terlalu pelit, Pangeran Itachi kamu bilang terlalu tua, padahal itu hanya efek dari keriputnya saja, Pangeran Kisame..."

"Memang kenyataannya kan? Tenanglah, yah, kalau sudah ketemu yang cocok aku pasti langsung terima kok," potong Temari sebelum ayahnya mulai menyebutkan satu per satu pangeran yang ditolaknya. Temari lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, yah," pamit Temari.

"Kamu itu, orang tua sedang bicara juga, ckckck... Ya sudah, hati-hati ya,"

"Ok, yah. Dah!" seru Temari sambil beranjak pergi.

Melihat kelakuan putrinya itu, Kiseki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah sih, kalau Temari menolak pemuda-pemuda itu, tapi, Temari sudah dewasa sekarang, dan Kiseki tidak mau putrinya menjadi perawan tua, karena itu dia sedikit mendesaknya agar cepat menikah.

xXx

"Pangeran Shikamaru, pasukan sudah siap untuk menyerang. Apa kita akan menyerang sekarang?" tanya Jenderal Chouji pada seorang pemuda berkuncir satu tinggi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hhh... merepotkan saja.. Ya sudah lah, kita serang tengah malam nanti. Jangan lupa rencana kita ya?" jawab Shikamaru seraya menguap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menunggu sampai malam tiba. Permisi,"

Shikamaru memandangi jenderal yang merangkap teman baiknya itu sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. "Benar-benar merepotkan, padahal aku mau tidur saja, eh, malah disuruh berperang sama ayah," dia lalu bangkit dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Walaupun tidak suka perang, tapi Shikamaru menghormati ayahnya, karena itu dia menyanggupi apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Lagipula, Kerajaan Prambanan kan terkenal dengan putrinya yang cantik, jadi, sekali tepuk dua lalat kena.

xXx

"Yang Mulia, kerajaan kita diserbu!" satu kata itu saja cukup untuk mengalihkan fokus Kiseki dari pekerjaannya ke si pembawa pesan.

"Diserbu? Oleh siapa?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Bukannya tidak takut, tapi panik juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan?

"Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya oleh Kerajaan Pengging, Yang Mulia."

Sekarang Kiseki baru panik. Bagaimana tidak, raja dari Kerajaan Pengging adalah raja yang memiliki prajurit kuat-kuat dan terkenal dengan cara memerintahnya yang semena-mena. Dia tidak ingin rakyatnya diperintah oleh orang seperti itu.

"Cepat siapkan pasukan! Jangan biarkan mereka menerobos pertahanan kita!" perintahnya.

Malam itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua penduduk Kerajaan Prambanan. Jerit tangis terdengar dari berbagai penjuru, mayat-mayat berjatuhan, rumah-rumah habis terbakar. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dari kejayaan Kerajaan Prambanan.

xXx

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah Kerajaan Pengging mengalahkan Kerajaan Prambanan. Sekarang, rakyat Kerajaan Prambanan benar-benar tersiksa karena cara memerintah raja Pengging, Shikaku Nara, yang bertangan dingin. Siapa saja yang berani menentangnya sudah dapat dipastikan akan mendapat hukuman yang berat, bahkan sampai dihukum mati.

Sebenarnya, Temari sangat prihatin dengan keadaan rakyatnya sekarang, tapi, tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. Sekarang dia hanya dapat berdiam diri dalam istana, berharap pangeran dari Kerajaan Pengging tidak ingin mempersuntingnya. Sayang, harapan tinggallah harapan. Pada suatu pagi, ketika Temari sedang berada di kebun dalam istana, dia bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran.

"Hoam... kamu itu Temari, kan? Dari tadi aku cariin, eh, tahunya ada disini," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Temari, yang sedang merawat bunga mawarnya langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "Ha? Kamu siapa? Tahu darimana aku itu Temari?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

Shikamaru menguap lagi. "Aku Pangeran dari Kerajaan Pengging, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kamu Temari karena pakaianmu yang menunjukkan kalau kamu adalah seorang putri raja, dan, satu-satunya putri raja yang ada disini ya Temari. Jadi kamu pasti Temari. Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti? Merepotkan."

"Pangeran, ada perlu apa sampai menghampiri hamba ke sini?" tanya Temari. Cepat-cepat dia merubah sikapnya agar tidak terkena masalah.

"Aku hanya mau meminangmu saja. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?"

"Hah? Hamba... Hamba butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Jika pangeran bersedia, berikanlah hamba waktu 3 hari."

"Kenapa masih butuh waktu, sih? Toh akhirnya juga kamu akan tetap menerimaku, kan? Merepotkan. Baiklah, 3 hari lagi aku akan datang kembali kesini untuk menagih jawabanmu," ujar Shikamaru seraya pergi meninggalkan Temari.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau menikahinya, tapi, kalau aku menolak maka rakyatku lah yang harus menanggung semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _batin Temari.

Selama 3 hari, Temari hanya tetap berada di kamarnya, memikirkan rencana untuk menolak Shikamaru.

Pada hari yang ke-3, Shikamaru datang kembali ke istana untuk meminta jawaban dari Temari.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku? Jangan lama-lama jawabnya, aku masih ingin tidur nih," ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Pangeran. Tapi, sebelum itu, apakah hamba boleh meminta hadiah pernikahan kita?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Katakanlah."

"Hamba dengar Pangeran itu sangat sakti. Hamba meminta 1000 candi untuk hadiah pernikahan kita. Tapi, kalau 1000 candi itu belum selesai besok pagi, maka pernikahan kita dibatalkan."

"1000 candi, ya.. Kamu itu merepotkan sekali, sih. Baiklah, besok pagi candinya pasti sudah selesai." Shikamaru lalu bergegas pergi ke hutan.

xXx

Dihutan, Shikamaru memanggil jin-jin miliknya.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami, Tuan?" tanya salah satu jin.

"Aku mau kalian membuat 1000 candi. Besok pagi harus sudah selesai," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dilaksanakan."

Sambil mengawasi jin-jinnya, Shikamaru berbaring diatas rumput yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat pembangunan candi sambil menatap ke langit. '_Anginnya sepoi-sepoi begini bikin ngantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur di sini saja dulu," _pikirnya.

Ketika malam tiba, Shikamaru lalu terbangun. "Hei, sudah berapa candi kalian selesaikan?" tanyanya pada salah satu jin yang lewat.

"Sudah 975, Tuan."

"Belum sampai 1000, ya. Ya sudah, lanjutkan sana. Merepotkan."

Sementara itu, di istana, Temari sudah panik. Pagi masih beberapa jam lagi, tapi Shikamaru sudah hampir menyelesaikan 1000 candi.

"Bagaimana ini, Matsuri? Sebentar lagi dia selesai," ujar Temari pada Matsuri, pelayannya.

"Hamba pernah dengar, katanya, Pangeran Shikamaru itu sakti karena dibantu oleh jin. Nah, jin itu kan takut sama pagi hari, jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat suasana seperti pagi hari? Nanti jinnya pasti pergi," jawab Matsuri.

"Benar juga! Kamu pintar Matsuri!" puji Temari. Yang dipuji hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, bagaimana cara membuat suasana pagi hari?"

"Itu sih gampang! Kita tinggal meminta bantuan seluruh wanita di istana untuk menumbuk alu dan membakar jerami di sebelah timur."

"Yang Mulia juga pintar!" Kali ini, Matsuri yang memuji.

"Ya gitu deh, sudah, sekarang tolong kamu laksanakan rencana kita tadi ya." suruh Temari setelah selesai ber-narsis ria.

"Siap." Matsuri lalu pergi untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

'_Semoga saja semua belum terlambat,_' batin Temari.

xXx

"Semuanya, ayo mulai menumbuk alu!" seru Matsuri. Dia sendiri mendapat tugas sebagai penumbuk alu.

"Ya!" seru semuanya dengan semangat.

xXx

"Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya sudah mulai pagi!"

"Wah, gawat!"

Berbagai kata-kata serupa diucapkan oleh jin-jin milik Shikamaru.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Begini Tuan, kami mendengar suara orang menumbuk alu. Itu adalah tanda kalau pagi segera tiba, karena itu, kami harus pergi. Permisi, Tuan," ujar seorang jin.

"Ap-" kata-kata Shikamaru belum sempat selesai ketika jin tersebut, bersama dengan jin-jin lainnya menghilang.

"Hah! Merepotkan! Kalau begitu aku harus menghitung candinya dulu, memastikan semuanya sudah selesai," ujar Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"995, 996, 997, 998, 999.. Eh? Hanya ada 999 candi? Harusnya kan ada 1000! Bagaimana ini.."

Ternyata, selama Shikamaru menghitung jumlah candi, pagi telah tiba. Terlihat dari jauh Temari sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, Pangeran? Apakah anda telah berhasil mendirikan 1000 candi?" tanya Temari.

"Heh! Seharusnya sih berhasil, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbuat curang disini," sindir Shikamaru.

Temari tidak membalas perkataan Shikamaru, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kalau begitu maaf, Pangeran, hamba tidak dapat menikah dengan Pangeran."

"Apa?"

"Yah, kan janjinya kalau sudah membuat 1000 candi kita baru bisa menikah, tapi ternyata, candinya tidak sampai 1000. Jadi, kita tidak bisa menikah," jawab Temari santai.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, "Hhh... Jadi begitu ya. Ya sudah lah, aku tidak akan menikahimu."

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kau akan kubuat sebagai candi yang ke-1000," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, kilat dan petir menyambar. Dalam sekejap mata, di tempat Temari berdiri sudah muncul sebuah candi.

"Kalau tidak mau menikah jangan bikin syarat yang aneh-aneh dong, merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan candi-candi yang telah dibangun jin-jinnya.

Sejak saat itu, candi-candi tersebut disebut Candi Prambanan.

* * *

The End

* * *

a/n: Nah, selesai deh ceritanya. Emang ga ada romancenya sih, tapi di cerita yang aslinya juga nggak ada kan? Yah, mudah-mudahan para pembaca senang dengan cerita ini. Soal Shikamaru jadi Bandung Bondowoso, cocok gak? Kasih tahu Rika ya, sekalian isi polling yang ada di profile Rika.

Sekian aja author's notenya. Sekarang, balesan review yang ga log in:

Naru-mania: Hahaha.. Iya, takut sekaligus malu. Temarinya emang ga keluar kemarin, makanya dikeluarin sekarang ^^

himawari: Makasih masukannya. Mulai sekarang Rika pakai kok. Iya, diliat aja, gratis ini XD


	7. Aji Saka

**Aji Saka**

Jawa Tengah

a/n: Gomen, Rika ga update fic ini minggu lalu, soalnya kan liburan XP. Nah, sekarang Rika bikin lagi nih, judulnya emang Aji Saka, sih, tapi di fic ini ga ada yang namanya gitu. Buat lebih jelasnya, nanti liat cast dibawah aja. Oh, ya, sekalian karena di cerita aslinya ada bawa agama, jadi Rika ganti sama Jashin aja, jangan protes ya..

Disclaimer: Cerita Aji Saka dan karakter Naruto bukan punya Rika.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, cerita yang rada diubah.

Cast:

Aji Saka : Sasuke

Dora : Suigetsu

Sembadha : Juugo

Raja Dewata Cengkar : Orochimaru

Patih : Kabuto

_And the story begin..._

Suatu ketika, di Kerajaan Majethi di India, ada seorang pangeran bernama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang dapat dibilang tak bercela, parasnya enak dipandang, otaknya pintar, dan budinya luhur. Karena orang tuanya telah meninggal dan kakak satu-satunya pergi entah kemana, maka Sasukelah yang menjalankan kerajaannya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak suka terus berada di dalam istana, karena itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Karena Sasuke butuh seseorang untuk menjaga pusaka dan kerajaannya, maka dia memanggil kedua punggawanya, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Pangeran memanggil kami?" tanya Suigetsu ketika dirinya dan Juugo tiba di ruangan Sasuke.

"Ya. Paman berdua pasti tahu kan, kalau saya akan pergi bertualang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah dua punggawa tersebut berada.

"Tentu saja, pangeran," jawab Juugo.

"Nah, karena hanya paman berdua yang saya percayai, maka saya memberi paman-paman tugas yang berbeda. Paman Suigetsu, Paman akan pergi bersama saya, sementara Paman Juugo, Paman akan tetap disini, menjaga kerajaan dan pusaka milik saya, ingat, jangan pernah memberikan pusaka tersebut pada orang lain selain saya."

"Baik pangeran, perintah dilaksanakan," jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Baiklah, saya akan berangkat minggu depan, jadi lebih baik paman sekalian mempersiapkan diri dulu."

"Kami permisi, Pangeran." Juugo dan Suigetsu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu

.

"Hmm... Aku ikut berpetualang ya, kayaknya seru, tuh. Pangeran nggak salah pilih orang. Biar tua-tua gini, jiwa mudaku kan nggak pernah hilang," ujar Suigetsu ketika dirinya dan Juugo sudah berada di lorong istana.

"Ya, Pangeran Sasuke kan memang bukan manusia sembarangan, dia kan titisan Sang Jashin, karena itu dia pasti tahu siapa yang harus diajak," jawab Juugo.

"Iya juga sih... Ya sudah lah, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Dah!" Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Juugo, sementara Juugo tetap berjalan hingga menuju kamarnya.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sekarang, Sasuke sudah berada di pelabuhan, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Paman Juugo, jangan lupa ya, jaga semua rakyat di sini sampai saya kembali."

"Tentu saja, Pangeran," jawabnya.

"Hei, Juugo! Aku mau pergi nih, siap-siap kangen ya!" ujar Suigetsu. Juugo hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa pun. Dia sudah hafal benar sifat narsis temannya yang satu itu.

"Paman Suigetsu! Cepat, kita sudah akan berangkat!" Sasuke kemudian naik ke kapal yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Yah, sudahlah, jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Jangan sampai sakit," Suigetsu berkata seraya menepuk bahu Juugo.

"Kamu juga hati-hati, ya. Jaga Pangeran dengan benar."

"Tenang saja. Dah!!" Suigetsu sudah berada di tangga kapal dan masuk ke dalam kabin. Maka sejak saat itulah perjalanan mereka dimulai.

.

Setelah berbulan-bulan berada di atas kepal, rombongan Sasuke akhirnya berjumpa dengan daratan.

"Kalian semua tunggu di sini! Saya dan Paman Suigetsu akan memeriksa keadaan di sekitar sini dulu," ujar Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berlabuh.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu lalu mulai menelusuri jalan yang ada di dekat situ. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa. Karena berpikir mereka mungkin sedang sibuk, maka Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyai mereka tentang tempat itu. Setibanya Sasuke dan Suigetsu di tempat yang terlihat seperti desa, mereka mendapati bahwa desa tersebut kosong.

"Apa Paman tahu kenapa desa ini sepi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya rasa mungkin ada wabah yang mematikan menyebar di tempat ini dan penduduknya telah habis karena wabah tersebut, Pangeran."

"Hmm... Tapi sepertinya bukan begitu. Lihat, semua rumah di sini hampir kosong. Itu menandakan bahwa penduduknya memiliki kesempatan untuk membawa barang-barang mereka."

"Benar juga.."

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang kakek tua yang sedang membawa banyak barang melewati mereka.

"Hei, kalian tidak bersiap-siap kabur?" tanya kakek tua tersebut.

"Kabur? Kalau boleh saya tahu, kabur dari apa, Kek? Apa ada wabah yang sedang menyerang disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, kalian pasti bukan orang sini, ya. Maksud saya, kabur dari Raja Orochimaru, Raja dari Kerajaan Medang Kamulan, karena beberapa hari lagi, prajurit dari kerajaan akan datang untuk mencari mangsa sebagai santapan Raja."

"Hah? Memangnya Raja di sini bukan manusia?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Saya juga tidak tahu dia manusia atau bukan. Tadinya, dia adalah raja yang sangat baik dan dermawan. Seluruh rakyat menyayanginya. Tapi, suatu hari juru masak istana tidak sengaja memotong jarinya sendiri dan ternyata jarinya masuk ke dalam sup Raja. Saat makan, Raja merasa kalau daging yang ia makan sangat enak, maka itu dia bertanya pada koki daging apa yang dipakainya. Begitu tahu kalau yang dimakannya adalah daging manusia, Raja Orochimaru malah memerintahkan patihnya untuk mempersembahkan rakyatnya sebagai hidangan setiap hari. Sejak saat itu Raja menjadi orang yang kejam," jelas kakek itu.

"Ternyata begitu... Kalau begitu, saya akan mengalahkan raja yang lalim itu. Kakek sebaiknya mengungsi dulu saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Nak, lawanmu adalah raja yang sangat sakti dan kejam." Sang kakek lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Pangeran, kita benar-benar akan melawan raja itu?" tanya Suigetsu ketika mereka sudah tidak dapat melihat kakek itu lagi.

"Tentu saja. Saya tidak mungkin berbohong. Apa Paman takut?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, untuk menghadapi orang seperrti itu, kita harus memikirkan rencana matang-matang, Pangeran."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, Paman, aku sudah punya rencana," ujarnya.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke istana milik Orochimaru bersama Suigetsu. Setelah mendengar berita tentang Orochimaru, mereka sepakat akan pergi keesokan harinya, yaitu sekarang.

Ketika tiba di depan gerbang, meraka dihadang oleh dua orang penjaga gerbang. "Selamat siang, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang penjaga yang bernama Izumo.

"Saya ingin mempersembahkan diri saya sebagai makanan untuk Yang Mulia Orochimaru," jawab Sasuke.

"Anda mau menyerahkan diri?" tanya penjaga yang satunya lagi, Kotetsu.

"Ya. Sekarang bisakah kalian mengantar kami ke tempat Raja?"

"Baiklah, ikuti saya," ujar Kotetsu.

Kotetsu lalu membawa mereka ke hadapan seorang patih. "Patih Kabuto, saya mengantarkan orang yang bersedia untuk menjadi hidangan Raja," ujar Kotetsu.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi."

"Permisi."

Kotetsu lalu meninggalkan Kabuto, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Lalu.." Kabuto membuka suaranya, "yang mana diantara kalian yang bersedia mengorbankan diri?"

"Saya," jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu? Sayang sekali, padahal wajahmu tampan begitu. Bukankah lebih baik kalau orang di sebelahmu saja?" tanya Kabuto.

"Sayang sekali, tapi, sayalah yang mengajukan diri." Sasuke tetap keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu saja. Ikuti saya." Kabuto sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan di sebelah. Diam-diam, Suigetsu menghela napas lega karena Kabuto tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk menggantikan Sasuke dengan dirinya.

Ketika tiba, Kabuto langsung menghampiri Orochimaru. "Permisi, Yang Mulia, saya membawa orang yang bersedia menjadi santapan anda," ujarnya.

"Hoo... Ada yang menyerahkan diri, ya.. Yang mana?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Yang di kanan, Yang Mulia. Yang berambut hitam."

"Dia? Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi."

"Permisi, Yang Mulia."

Setelah Kabuto pergi, Orochimaru mulai bertanya ke Sasuke, "Katanya, kamu yang akan menyerahkan diri?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal kamu tampan. Lebih baik serahkan pesuruhmu saja."

Suigetsu sudah menahan napasnya. Dia tiba-tiba manjadi tegang lagi.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, tapi saya tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Dan saya juga ingin mengajukan persyaratan."

"Persyaratan apa? Sebutkan saja."

"Saya ingin tanah seluas sorban yang saya pakai."

"Hanya itu? Baiklah, itu merupakan persoalan kecil. Persyaratanmu akan kupenuhi dan kau tidak akan kusantap, tapi kau akan menjadi abdiku."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

"Ayo kita keluar untuk mengukur tanahnya."

Sekali lagi, Suigetsu menghela napas dengan lega.

.

Setibanya di halaman istana, Sasuke membuka sorban yang melilit kepalanya. "Yang Mulia, saya akan memegang sorbannya, lalu anda akan berjalan mundur sampai sorban ini sudah tidak dapat ditarik lagi, apakah anda setuju?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang," jawab Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lalu menarik sorban itu dan berjalan mundur. Sayangnya, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa sorban itu adalah sorban ajaib yang tidak akan berhenti memanjang sebelum diperintahkan oleh pemiliknya.

Orochimaru terus mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia telah ditipu. Tapi, sebagai raja, dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, karena itu dia tidak berhenti. Ternyata, dia telah mundur terlalu jauh karena sekarang di belakangnya adalah tebing. Karena tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Orochimaru pun jatuh dan berubah menjadi buaya putih.

Kabuto, yang dari awal sudah memperhatikan Orochimaru langsung menyampaikan kabar gembira tersebut ke seluruh kerajaan. Dia merasa sangat lega karena beban di bahunya seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja. Kabuto juga mengangkat Sasuke sebagai raja baru mereka.

.

Setelah beberapa lama memerintah di Kerajaan Medang Kamulan, Sasuke lalu teringat akan Kerajaan Majethi dan pusakanya. Dia lalu menyuruh Suigetsu untuk menjemput Juugo dan pusakanya.

Suigetsu lalu berangkat ke India. Setibanya disana, dia bertemu dengan Juugo yang kebetulan berada di dermaga.

"Juugo! Apa kabar nih? Kangen nggak?" seru Suigetsu dari tangga kapal.

Juugo langsung menghampirinya dan berkata, "Baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri? Apa Pangeran sehat di sana?"

"Oh, bagus deh kalau baik-baik saja. Aku sehat kok, Pangeran juga, makanya aku ke sini, aku disuruh Pangeran untuk menjemput kamu dan pusakanya. Kita bakal ke Kerajaan Medang Kamulan."

Ekspresi Juugo mengeras. "Kamu tidak bisa membawa pusakanya."

"Eh? Tapi Pangeran menyuruhku seperti itu," ujar Suigetsu. Rasa heran jelas terpancar dari wajah dan suaranya.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, karena Pangeran memerintahkanku seperti itu."

Mendengar perkataan Juugo, Suigetsu mulai kesal. "Kamu tuh dibilangin keras kepala banget sih?! Kan udah aku bilang, aku disuruh pangeran. Masa ga percaya? Jangan-jangan kamu udah keenakan berperan jadi raja di sini, hah?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Lagipula, darimana aku bisa tahu bahwa kamu tidak berkhianat? Kamu tidak punya bukti kalau Pangeran yang menyuruhmu, kan?"

"Apa?! Kurang ajar!" Dengan cepat Suigetsu menancapkan keris yang berada di pinggangnya ke perut Jugo. Juugo sempat terkejut, tapi dia kemudian menusuk ulu hati Suigetsu. Akhirnya, kedua sahabat itu meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

.

Berita tentang kematian Juugo dan Suigetsu tersiar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Dia sangat sedih mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena itu dia mengukir kalimat di sebuah batu untuk mengenang kesetiaan mereka berdua. Kalimat tersebut berbunyi:

"_Ha Na Ca Ra Ka - Ada utusan_

_Da Ta Sa Wa La - Saling bertengkar_

_Pa Dha Ja Ya Nya - Sama saktinya_

_Ma Ga Ba Ta Nga - Sama-sama menjadi mayat. "_

Huruf-huruf yang diukir oleh Sasuke inilah yang akan menjadi bahasa Jawa.

_Then the story finished_

a/n: Yah, begitulah fic kali ini. Semoga aja pada suka ya...

Balesan review yang ga log in:

Naru-mania: Lucu ya? Bagus deh kalau menghibur. Soalnya Rika udah takut OOC banget.. Yang kali ini ga ada pairingnya. Penasaran? Nih, di-update ^^

Key Ichi Aroora: Sama-sama ^^ Iya bukan SasuNaru.. Lagian kalo SasuNaru, nanti Narutonya jadi candi dong? Shika tanpa mendokuseinya bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa (halah!). Kalo ga gitu kesannya malah jadi bukan Shika kan? XD Makasih *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Nara El Loco Chan 10: Jangan panggil senpai, ah. Rika masih newbie banget di sini. Nggak pantes dipanggil gitu. Jadi, Rika aja, ya? *wink* Makasih dah dibilang keren.. Kenapa Shika jadi jahat? Karena pairing ShikaTema adalah pairing pertama yang melintas di otak Rika pas baca cerita ini XP Nggak cocok ya? Nanti dia jadi yang lain deh. Mau ShikaTema juga? Tunggu aja, ya.

himawari: Temari kurang galak? Rika emang ga bisa bikin yang galak-galak sih =P. Tenang aja, bakal di-update terus kok.

, , , : Cerita ** Rakyat Konoha, (**) itu apa? Ga dibikin Cerita ** Rakyat Konoha soalnya Rika ga tau maksud dari (**) itu apa, karakternya juga ada yang dari Suna dll, soalnya ini semua adaptasi dari Cerita Rakyat Indonesia, ga tau kenapa ga enak aja kalo Indonesianya ga dibawa-bawa. Tapi makasih ya, atas saran dan pujiannya ^^

Sekian balesan reviewnya. Review lagi, ya?

Review anda sangat berharga bagi saya.


	8. Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih

**Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih**

a/n: Yak, kali ini certa dari Jawa Tengah yang direquest sama Madara anak baik. Semoga sesuai sama yang kamu mau ya!

Cast:

Bawang putih: Naruto

Bawang merah: Sakura

Ibunya Bawang Merah: Ino

Ayahnya Naruto: Minato

Ibunya Naruto: Kushina

Nenek tua: Tsunade

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apapun.

Warning: AU, OOC, Cerita dengan perubahan seperlunya, Gaje.

xXx

_Start_

xXx

Minato terbangun ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melawan rasa kantuknya dan pergi ke kamar sebelah. Di kamar itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang ciri-ciri fisiknya mirip dengan Minato sedang menangis. Wajah tan-nya menjadi basah karena air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Sst... Tenang ya Naruto, papa ada di sini kok. Kamu jangan nangis lagi," ujar Minato dengan lembut sambil mengangkat anak itu dan menempatkannya di gendongannya.

Anak itu, Naruto, langsung diam ketika merasakan kehangatan yang di kenalnya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia mulai terdur lagi dengan lelap. Melihat anaknya sudah tidur, Minato kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke box bayi lalu pergi ke dapur. Rasa kantuknya entah pergi ke mana. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi.

Setelah selesai, Minato lalu duduk sambil memegang kopi panas di kedua tangannya. '_Hhh.. Kushina.. Andai aja kamu masih ada disini. Semua nggak bakal sesusah sekarang.'_

Kushina adalah istri dari Minato. Wanita baik hati yang mampu menawan hati laki-laki mana pun hanya dengan satu senyuman, dan, Minato juga bukan pengecualian.

Sejak mereka pertama bertemu di pasar Minato sebenarnya sudah menaruh hati pada Kushina, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan manis itu. Dari situ lah hubungan mereka dimulai. Karena merasa cocok, Minato melamar Kushina dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Tapi sayang, ketika kebahagiaan mereka seharusnya menjadi sempurna saat Naruto lahir, Kushina malah meninggal.

Minato akhirnya berjuang untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Naruto.

oOo

Minato membuka kedua matanya. Punggungnya terasa sangat pegal. Ketika dia sudah mulai sadar, tahu lah kenapa punggungnya pegal. Ternyata dia tertidur di atas meja sejak semalam. Dengan susah payah, Minato beranjak menuju kamar mandi kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berdagang.

"Pagi, Minato-san," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang wanita muda yang cantik di sana.

Minato bergegas untuk menyambut tamu yang sudah sangat di kenalnya itu. "Ah, Ino-san sudah datang. Kebetulan aku juga sudah mau pergi. Maaf ya, aku sampai merepotkanmu dengan Naruto, padahal kamu sendiri juga masih punya anak untuk diurus," ujarnya.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Justru karena punya anak, aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda. Lagipula Sakura juga sudah mulai besar."

"Yah, pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih, ya. aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di dijalan."

Minato membawa barang-barang dagangannya lalu memasukkannya ke kereta kuda dan mulai melaju.

Ino yang ditinggal hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

oOo

15 tahun kemudian

oOo

"Jadi, ayah benar-benar mau menikah dengan Ino-san?" tanya Naruto. Setelah 15 tahun berlalu kini dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda berparas manis yang baik hati.

"Iya. Ayah rasa kamu tidak keberatan kan? Dia sudah mengurusmu sejak kamu masih bayi. Lagipula, sudah 2 tahun sejak Sai-san meninggalkannya dan kamu juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal ini," terang Minato. Wajahnya hampir tidak berubah sama sekali sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja sudah muncul beberapa tanda penuaan yang tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Aku memang nggak keberatan kok! Cuma mau pastiin aja. Kapan?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu-dua bulan lagi."

"Oh. Ya sudah deh, aku pergi dulu ya, yah? Teman-temanku sudah nungguin."

"Iya. Tapi pulangnya jngan sore-sore."

"Tenang aja yah!"

Naruto berlari menuju lapangan kosong yang biasa dipakainya untuk bermain. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Woi Naruto! Tumben lama," sapa Kiba ketika Naruto menghampirinya.

"Iya nih, tadi aku dikasih tahu berita hebat dulu, makanya telat."

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hhh... Paling juga ayahnya mau menikah dengan Ino-san." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru, yang sedari tadi berbaring di rumput sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"YANG BENER?" Kiba langsung histeris.

"Bener kok. Kok kamu tahu sih, Shika?"

"Yah, soalnya kan Ino-san sekarang sudah janda, terus, kamu juga sudah besar. Makanya aku rasa Minato-san mau melamar Ino-san."

"Oh, gitu."

"Kenapa? Kok kayaknya nggak semangat gitu? Kan bagus kamu punya ibu baru?" Kiba memberondong Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab, " Emang bagus. Lagian Ino-san juga selalu baik sama aku, tapi, rasanya aneh aja kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi anaknya."

"Bener juga sih. Tapi itu kan keputusan ayahmu, terima aja."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebelum berkata, "YOSH! Sekarang kita main lagi!"

Sepanjang siang itu mereka bermain tanpa lelah, dan tanpa Shikamaru tentunya.

oOo

Setelah dua bulan berlalu, akhirnya Minato benar-benar menikah dengan Ino. Mereka hidup bahagia untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Ino dan Sakura menunjukkan sifat asli mereka.

"Ayah pergi dulu, ya," ujar Minato. Sekarang, ia dan keluarganya sedang berada di depan rumah mereka, mengantar kepergian Minato.

"Iya, yah. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh , ya, soalnya ini kan bisnis besar pertama kita, boleh dong dirayain," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan gitu. Ayah ke sana untuk kerja, bukan untuk main-main tahu," nasihat Ino. Sakura hanya merengut.

Naruto, yang dari tadi terdiam angkat suara, "Tapi sayang juga, ya, perginya sampai seminggu. Lama sekali."

Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak laki-lakinya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut pemuda pirang itu. "Tenang aja, seminggu itu cepet kok. Masa belum apa-apa sudah kangen sih?"

"Nggak kok! Cuma sepi aja rasanya.." bantah Naruto.

"Tenang, nanti kalau bisa ayah percepat."

"Iya.."

"Ya udah, ayah pergi ya. Dah!" Naruto memandang ayahnya pergi. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

oOo

"Nah, Naruto, karena ayahmu sudah pergi, sekarang coba kamu ngepel lantai," perintah Ino.

"Eh? Ngepel? Bukannya biasanya Sakura yang ngepel?"

"Ya itu kan biasanya. Sekarang ibu mau kamu yang ngepel, jadi, cepat kerjakan!"

"O-oke.."

Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibu tirinya. Sejak saat itu, semua pekerjaan hanya dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu, sementara Ino dan Sakura hanya bermalas-malasan.

6 hari berlalu. Besok Minato akan pulang. Naruto sangat lega dengan hal itu dan berencana untuk mengadukan ibu dan saudara tirinya ke Minato.

"Naruto! Ke sini!" panggil Ino.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Besok ayahmu akan pulang.." Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kamu akan melaporkan aku dan Sakura ke ayahmu.." Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Tapi, coba saja kalau berani. Dapat kupastikan kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu Minato lagi," ancam Ino.

"A-Aku tidak akan melapor kok. Jadi, jangan sampai ayah kenapa-kenapa. Aku janji!"

Ino tersenyum senang. "Hmm.. Bagus. Tapi, kalau bohong, kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Naruto tidak bergerak. Hanya diam sampai Ino pergi.

oOo

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura.. Ayah pulang!"

"Ayah! Sudah pulang? Ibu sudah kangen banget lho!" ujar Ino sambil keluar untuk menjemput suaminya di depan rumah.

"Iya. Naruto sama Sakura mana?" tanya Minato begitu ia sadar bahwa kedua anaknya tidak bersama Ino.

"Oh, mereka di dalam. Ayo, kita masuk."

Begitu tiba di ruang tamu, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ayah sudah pulang? Bawa oleh-olehnya nggak?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat.

Minato tertawa. "Bawa kok. Nih!" jawabnya sebelum menunjukkan kalung yang terlihat mahal ke Sakura.

"Wah, cantik banget! Makasih ya, yah!"

"Iya. Kamu kan putri ayah, jadi, kamu pantas dapat yang terbaik dari ayah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari kalau putranya yang biasa bersemangat sekarang tidak bersuara sama sekali. "Naruto? Ada apa? Kok kamu diam aja? Nggak biasanya begini." Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, yah, cuma rada capek doang."

"Oh. Kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja gih. Jangan sampai sakit, oke?"

"Iya, yah." Naruto lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

oOo

Waktu berlalu. Ino dan Sakura tetap mempekerjakan Naruto seperti seorang pembantu dan Minato tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut.

Sekarang, Minato sedang sakit. Penyakitnya tidak diketahui oleh tabib mana pun yang berusaha menyembuhkannya.

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura.." panggil Minato dengan lemah. Ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu serentak menjawab, "Iya, ayah?"

"Ayah dapat merasakan bahwa waktu ayah tidak lama lagi. Karena itu, kabulkanlah permintaan terakhir ayah. Ino, kamu telah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Naruto dan Ino selama ini. Ayah harap kamu akan terus menjadi seperti itu setelah ayah pergi."

Ino menangis. "Tentu saja, yah. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik dan melimpahkan mereka dengan kasih sayangku."

"Sakura, selama ini kamu sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu membuat ayah senang. Teruslah seperti itu, dan kamu akan menemukan pria yang pantas untukmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

"Naruto.. Kamu adalah anak kebanggaan ayah. Dan kamu akan menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di sini. Jagalah ibu dan kakakmu. Jangan biarkan mereka sampai terluka."

"Iya, yah. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan ayah," jawab Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayah bisa tenang sekarang.." Dan Minato pun tidak bergerak lagi.

Naruto menjadi kalap. "Ayah! Ayah! Bangun! AYAH!" panggilnya. Tapi percuma, Minato sudah tidak dapat mendengar panggilannya lagi.

"Naruto! Dia tuh udah mati tau! Percuma kamu panggil-panggil. Dia gak bakal dengar!" bentak Sakura.

"Bener tuh! Mendingan kamu kerja cepetan! Masih banyak baju yang belum dicuci!" perintah Ino.

Naruto lalu menghapus air matanya dan menuruti perintah ibu tirinya, sementara Ino dan Sakura juga menghapus air mata buaya mereka sambil tertawa.

"Sekarang rumah ini milik kita!" adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto dengar sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

oOo

Setelah kepergian Minato, Ino dan Sakura menyiksa Naruto dengan lebih kejam.

Suatu hari, ktika Naruto sedang mencuci di sungai, salah satu baju Ino terbawa arus. Naruto sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi, dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"APA? Kamu kan tahu itu baju kesayanganku!" teriakan Ino dapat terdengar sampai ke luar rumah.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus mencari baju itu! Kalau belum ketemu, kamu belum boleh pulang."

Dengan berat hati, Naruto kembali ke sungai tempatnya mencuci dan mulai berjalan di pinggir sungai tersebut.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Naruto belum menemukan baju milik ibu tirinya. Saat ia sudah hampir putus asa, dia melihat sebuah pondok kecil dari kejauhan.

Tok, tok, tok. Naruto mengetuk pintunya. Dari dalam keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Siapa, ya?" tanyanya.

"Permisi, aku Naruto. Apa anda melihhat baju berwarna ungu terang di sekitar sini?"

"Baju berwarna ungu terang? Ya, aku lihat. Aku bahkan mengambilnya."

"Oh, bagus banget! Boleh aku minta nggak? Itu sebenernya punya ibuku, kalau nggak dibalikin nanti dia marah," ujar Naruto.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka dengan baju itu." Wanita itu terlihat kecewa. "Tapi, baiklah, akan kuberikan. Asalkan kamu mau menemaniku di sini dan membantuku membersihkan rumah selama seminggu," sambungnya.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Tadinya dia sempat bingung bagaimana bila wanita itu tidak mau memberikan baju Ino. "Oke, akan aku bantu semuanya!" ujarnya semangat.

"Anak yang bersemangat, ya. Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Tsunade. Mari masuk." Dan selama seminggu Naruto membatu Tsunade, mulai dari pekerjaan yang berat sampai yang ringan.

Karena Naruto bekerja dengan rajin, akhirnya pada hari ke-7 Tsunade memanggilnya. "Naruto, selama seminggu ini kamu sudah bekerja dengan baik. Sekarang, sesuai dengan janjiku, kamu bisa membawa pulang baju milik ibumu. Dan satu lagi, aku mau kamu memilih satu dari dua labu ini."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin membawa pulang apa-apa, tapi, karena dipaksa oleh Tsunade, ia lalu memilih labu yang kecil karena lebih mudah dibawa.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, kapan-kapan aku bakal ke sini lagi," ujar Naruto ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Datanglah kapan saja. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Naruto kemudian kembali ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung menghampiri Ino dan memberikan bajunya, baru pergi ke dapur untuk membelah labu dari Tsunade. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika membelah labu tersebut, bukan daging buah yang ia temukan, melainkan emas dan perhiasan.

Saat Naruto masih terkejut, Sakura masuk ke dapur.

"Kamu dapat dari mana perhiasan dan emas sebanyak ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto pun sadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian berbalik dan menjawab Sakura, "Waktu aku sedang mencari baju ibu, aku ketemu wanita yang tinggal sendirian di daerah terpencil, lalu, aku menginap di rumahnya-"

"Jangan bilang, kamu berbuat macam-macam dengan wanita itu," potong Sakura.

Naruto merengut. "Aku tidak macam-macam. Karena wanita itu menyimpan baju ibu, dia mengajukan syarat bahwa aku harus tinggal di rumahnya agar dapat mengambil kembali baju tersebut."

"Oh, ternyata begitu." Sakura langsung beranjak menemui ibunya.

Setelah menceritakan pengalaman Naruto ke Ino, Sakura akhirnya di tugaskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, tinggal di rumah wanita tersebut agar mendapat labu yang berisi emas dan perhiasan.

oOo

"Hhh... Jalannya jauh banget sih!" omel Sakura.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi juga nyampe kok." Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut pink itu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengadakan perjalanan menuju rumah Tsunade. Karena Sakura tidak tahu tempatnya, Naruto bertugas untuk mengantar kakaknya tersebut.

"Nah! Ini dia rumahnya! Kamu masuk aja, terus bilang baju kamu hilang lalu-"

"Aku tahu! Jangan sok ngajarin aku deh! Udah sana pulang!" usir Sakura.

Naruto langsung pulang dan meninggalkannya di sana.

Tok, tok, tok. Sakura mengetuk pintunya. Dari dalam keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Siapa, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku Sakura. Apa anda melihhat baju berwarna ungu terang di sekitar sini?"

"Baju berwarna ungu terang? Ya, aku lihat. Aku bahkan mengambilnya."

"Balikin dong. Itu punya ibuku, kalau nggak dibalikin nanti dia marah," ujar Sakura

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka dengan baju itu." Wanita itu terlihat kecewa. "Tapi, baiklah, akan kuberikan. Asalkan kamu mau menemaniku di sini dan membantuku membersihkan rumah selama seminggu," sambungnya.

"Hah? Ya udah lah!"

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Tsunade. Mari masuk." Dan selama seminggu itu Sakura tinggal bersama Tsunade.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura sangat malas den tidak pernah mau membantu Tsunade. Bila membantu pun pasti sambil menggerutu dan hasilnya selalu berantakan. Karena itu, pada hari ke-7, Tsunade memanggilnya, "Sudah tujuh hari kamu ada di sini. Sekarang, ambil ini dan pulanglah," ujar Tsunade seraya memberikan Sakura baju Ino.

"Eh? Bukannya seharusnya kamu kasih aku labu dulu, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan kesal Tsunade menyuruh Sakura memilih salah satu labu kemudian mengusirnya.

Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena dia telah memilih labu yang besar, tapi akhirnya dia bisa tiba dengan selamat.

"Bu! Aku pulang!" panggilnya.

Ino keluar dengan terburu-buru. "Ayo cepat bawa masuk."

"Cepat, cepat, berat tahu! Emang si Naruto kemana sih?"

"Dia ibu suruh nyuci di sungai, jadi dia nggak tahu kalau kamu udah pulang," jelas Ino.

"Oh."

Setibanya di dapur mereka lalu membelah labu tersebut. Tapi kemudian mereka terpaku. Bukan emas atau perhiasan yang mereka temui, melainkan binatang-binatang yang berbisa seperti ular dan kalajengking. Tanpa sempat berteriak atau pergi, mereka berdua sudah di serang oleh binatang-binatang tersebut hingga tewas. Terdengar suara entah dari mana, "Itulah balasan bagi mereka yang serakah."

xXx

_Finish_

xXx

a/n: Selesai juga... Sebenernya Rika udah bikin ini dari lama, tapi baru setengahnya doang, sekarang baru Rika selesain =p. Gomen buat semua yang udah nunggui Rika update ya.. Karena ada UAS dan sebagainya, jadi baru sekarang di publish deh..

Balesan review:

Himawari: Iya, Rika juga baru tahu kalo itu dari India XD Makasih ^^

Naru-mania: Rika juga pernah nonton, kalo ga salah di TPI deh dulu. Dipanggil paman soalnya di sini tuh mereka ceritanya jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke. Buat SasoSakunya... Gomen, Rika kayaknya ga bakal bikin, soalnya buat Rika pasangan Saosri cuma Deidara doang. Gomen...

Madara anak baik: Eh? Belom baca? Ga papa sih.. Btw, requestnya udah dibikinin nih!

Review lagi, please?


	9. Sangkuriang

**Sangkuriang**

a/n: Sebelum kalian baca chap ini, Rika mau minta maap sedalam-dalamnya buat Matsuri & Fugaku fans. Bukannya Rika mau nge-bash mereka atau apa, tapi Rika mau coba bikinnya tanpa OC dan se-canon mungkin. Jadi, maap ya?

Cast:

Sangkuriang: Sasuke

Dayang Sumbi: Mikoto

Tumang: Fugaku

Wayungyang: Matsuri

Raja Sungging Perbangkara: Kiseki (kalo diliat yang chap Roro Jonggrang, Kiseki itu nama Kazekage)

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apapun.

Warning: Straight, slight incest, AU, OOC, Cerita dengan perubahan seperlunya, Gaje, (maybe) typo, kalo fans berat Fugaku sama Matsuri, Rika bener-bener minta maap...

_xXx_

_Start_

_xXx_

Dengan wajah yang cantik, sikap yang lemah lembut dan gelarnya sebagai Putri, tidak heran bila Mikoto menjadi wanita idaman kerajaannya. Tapi, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dari mana Sang Putri tersebut lahir. Semua orang, tak kecuali ayahnya, Kiseki.

Kiseki adalah Raja dari Kerajaan Suna yang gemar berburu. Suatu hari, saat sedang berburu di hutan, tiba-tiba Kiseki merasa ingin buang air kecil.

"Ada apa, Paduka?" tanya Baki, salah seorang prajurit yang ikut berburu dengannya.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil, tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya dan mengotori tanah hutan di sini," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau air seni anda ditampung di daun caring? Dengan begitu anda tidak perlu mengotori tanah hutan ini, kan? Nanti airnya baru dibuang di sungai," saran Baki.

"Benar juga." Akhirnya, dia melakukannya di hutan dan air seninya ditampung di daun caring.

"Ayo kita mencari sungai," ujarnya ketika selesai.

Setibanya di sungai, Kiseki menghanyutkan daun caring tersebut dan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, air seninya ternyata tidak sengaja terminum oleh seekor babi betina bernama Matsuri. Matsuri yang saat itu tengah bertapa untuk menjadi manusia menjadi hamil.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Kiseki dan prajurit-prajuritnya kembali ke hutan tersebut untuk berburu. Saat sedang berburu, dia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya, itu adalah suara tangisan bayi, Paduka," jawab Baki.

"Bayi? Mana mungkin ada bayi di tengah hutan? Cepat cari sumber suaranya."

"Baik, Paduka."

Ternyata Baki benar, setelah dicari beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik.

'_Apa yang dipikirkan orangtuanya saat mereka membuang anak ini ke dalam hutan? Lebih baik aku mengangkatnya jadi anakku,' _pikir Kiseki.

"Aku akan mengangkat anak ini, siapkan pesta yang besar di istana."

"Mulai sekarang kamu adalah anakku, Mikoto," ujarnya pada bayi tersebut.

Ya, Mikoto yang sekarang menjadi idaman semua pria sebenarnya adalah anak kandung dari ayahnya dan Matsuri. Ironisnya, bahkan Kiseki sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Singkat kata, karena kecantikan Mikoto, banyak Raja yang berperang untuk memenangkan hatinya. Sayang, dia belum tertarik pada pernikahan.

"Ayah," panggil Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?"

"Saya lelah mendengar banyak raja bertarung untuk menikahi saya. Izinkanlah saya pergi mengasingkan diri ke bukit."

"Ke bukit? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menenangkan keadaan. Saya dengar Raja Minato dan Raja Jiraiya kemarin bertarung sampai keduanya terluka parah karena saya. Mungkin kalau saya pergi mengasingkan diri keadaan akan jadi lebih baik."

Sebenarnya Kiseki tidak rela putrinya pergi ke bukit sendirian, tapi karena melihat tekad Mikoto yang begitu kuat, akhirnya Kiseki mengalah. Sambil menghela napas dia berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi bawa Fugaku bersamamu, jadi setidaknya ada yang bisa melindungimu di sana."

Mikoto tersenyum. Seraya memeluk ayahnya, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Akhirnya, dengan izin dari Kiseki, Mikoto berangkat bersama Fugaku.

Suatu hari, saat sedang menenun di rumah yang didirikan prajurit ayahnya di sana, Mikoto menjatuhkan toraknya. Karena malas, tanpa berpikir panjang dia berkata, "Jika yang mengambilkan torakku laki-laki, aku akan menikahinya."

Ternyata, Fugaku lah yang mengamblkan toraknya. Harus menepati janjinya, akhirnya dia dan Fugaku 'menikah'.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto hamil dan melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan bernama Sasuke.

Setelah melahirkan Sasuke, Mikoto pergi ke sebuah desa yang jauh dari kerajaannya karena malu bila ayahnya mengetahui dia telah melahirkan anak dari seekor anjing.

Sasuke, seperti Kiseki, juga memiliki kegemaran berburu. Hampir setiap hari dia pergi ke hutan dan berburu sampai sore.

Sasuke dan Fugaku sedang berburu di hutan, tetapi entah kenapa hewan-hewan di sana seakan lenyap begitu saja. Ketika Sasuke melihat seekor babi, binatang pertama yang dia lihat di hutan hari itu, dia langsung memerintahkan Fugaku untuk menangkapnya.

Saat malihat bahwa Fugaku tetap diam dan tidak mau mengejar babi tersebut, kekesalan Sasuke memuncak. Dia langsung membunuh Fugaku dan membawa hatinya pulang untuk diberikan pada ibunya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, alasan Fugaku tidak mau menangkap babi itu adalah karena babi itu merupakan Matsuri, atau bisa dibilang, neneknya sendiri.

Setibanya di rumah, Mikoto langsung memasak hati yang dibawa Sasuke, tanpa tahu hati siapa itu sebenarnya.

Selesai makan, Mikoto baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak melihat Fugaku.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, "dimana Fugaku?"

Sasuke yang saat itu masih makan menjawab dengan santai, "Fugaku sudah mati. Hati yang kita makan tadi adalah hatinya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto bagai tersambar petir.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa kamu membunuhnya begitu saja?"

"Habis dia tidak berguna. Aku suruh mengejar babi saja sudah tidak bisa, jadi, untuk apa kita pelihara lagi?"

Kemarahan Mikoto sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. _'Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh ayahnya sendiri semudah itu?' _ Seakan bergaerak sendiri, tangan Mikoto yang saat itu sedang memegang sendok nasi bergerak menghantam kepala Sasuke sehingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam.

Sasuke, terkejut dan terluka harga dirinya, langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa memedulikan lukanya.

Mikoto yang masih kesal dengan anaknya tersebut membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya, ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum pulang juga, Mikoto mulai khawatir. Dengan sungguh-sungguh dia berdoa agar Sasuke segera pulang. Karena kesungguhannya dalam berdoa, Mikoto dihadiahi kecantikan dan kemudaan yang tidak pernah pudar.

Setelah lama berkelana, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke desanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa desanya sudah banyak berubah. Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang cantik jelita. Sasuke pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Wahai, wanita yang cantik jelita, bersediakah anda menikahiku, pengelana yang tidak memiliki apa-apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto, yang memang sudah terpesona oleh ketampanan Sasuke menerima lamarannya. Pernikahan mereka telah diputuskan akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi.

Ketika pagi tiba, Sasuke ingin berangkat ke pasar dan ia meminta tolong pada Mikoto untuk mengikatkan ikat kepalanya. Saat itulah, Mikoto merasa seakan-akan tersambar petir untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang akan dia nikahi memiliki luka di tempat yang sama persis dengan anaknya.

"Kang," panggil Mikoto.

"Ya, Neng?"

"Luka Akang.. Akang dapat dari mana?"

"Oh, luka yang di kepala akang ya? Dulu akang pernah bertengkar sama ibu akang, lalu ibu akang memukul akang, lukanya jadi berbekas sampai sekarang," jelas Sasuke.

'_Jadi benar... Dia... Sasuke...' _pikir Mikoto.

"Ah, hari sudah mulaii siang, Akang pergi dulu ya, Neng!" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar rumah. Mikoto tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menjawabnya, dunianya seakan hancur berantakan. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada anaknya sendiri?

Akhirnya, sepanjang hari Mikoto memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Ketika Sasuke pulang malam itu, dia disuguhkan makanan yang lezat.

Ketika sudah selesai makan, Mikoto mulai bicara, "Akang.. Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja pernikahan kita?"

"Kenapa, Neng?"

"Itu... Eneng belum siap, Kang."

"Belum siap? Paling Eneng hanya gugup saja.. Sudahlah, ayo tidur."

Gagal membatalkan pernikahannya, Mikoto masih memiliki cara lain.

Keesokan paginya, ketika mereka sedang sarapan, Mikoto berkata, "Akang, kalau Akang benar-benar cinta dan mau menikahi Eneng, Eneng minta Akang membuatkan perahu dan telaga dalam waktu semalam dengan membendung sungai Sunagakure."

Tertantang untuk membuktikan cintanya, Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto tersebut. "Tentu saja, Neng, akan Akang buktikan bahwa Akang memang cinta dengan Eneng."

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, Sasuke mengumpulkan jin-jin yang dia dapat dari perjalanan panjangnya.

"Aku mau kalian membuat perahu dan telaga dalam waktu semalam dan membendung sungai Sunagakure," perintahnya.

Jin-jin miliknya pun mulai bekerja.

Mikoto, yang melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah hampir selesai tidak kehilangan akalnya.

Dengan meminta bantuan orang-orang desa, Mikoto menggelar kain sutera berwarna merah di sebelah timur desa. Ketika melihat warna memerah di timur desa, Sasuke mengira kalau hari sudah menjelang pagi. Dengan rasa jengkel dia menendang perahu yang sudah mau jadi dan menjebol kembali bendungan yang sedang dibuat. Sampai sekarang, perahu yang terbalik itu masih ada dan dinamakan oleh orang-orang sekitar sebagai Tangkuban Perahu.

Tidak menyerah, Sasuke terus mengejar Mikoto yang berubah menjadi bunga Jaksi di Gunung Hime. Menyadari Mikoto tidak akan kembali lagi, Sasuke tiba ke tempat yang dinamakan Ujung Berung dan menghilang ke alam gaib.

_xXx_

_Finish_

_xXx_

a/n: Yak, chapter baru, ceritanya request dari Uchiharuno Rin-san. Untuk Rhaa Yamanaka-san ditunggu ya, cari ceritanya rada susah. ^^

Maap ya, Rika jarang update? Rika lagi keranjingan di Hetalia sama baru masuk sih, makanya jadi rada berantakan. Makasih buat Key Ichi Aroora-san yang udah ngingetin Rika buat update ini fic =)

Oh iya, pemberitahuan aja, karna sekarang Rika skolah sampe Sabtu (taun lalu sampe Jumat), Rika bakal lebih lama lagi updatenya, maklum, ga bisa begadang.

FYI,

Sunagakure : kayaknya daerah Bandung deh~

Sungai Sunagakure: Sungai Citarum

Gunung Hime: Gunung Putri (norak, Rika tahu)

Ujung Berung: Ujung Berung

Rika juga ketemu tentang falsafah Sunda soal Sangkuriang, http:/ id. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Legenda_Sangkuriang (spasinya dihapus)

**Balesan review:**

**Naru-mania**: Gapapa, biar dikit, review Naru-san berharga banget lho~ Entah kenapa di kepala Rika Sakura antagonis terus.. ^^v Tapi bukan brarti aku ga suka sama dia lho...

Makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia luangin waktu buat baca 'n review CRNV ini. Yang berkenan, silakan review~


	10. Situ Bagendit

**Situ Bagendit**

Jawa Barat

a/n: Nah, kali ini cerita Situ Bagendit dari Garut yang di request sama Rhaa-san. ^^

Disclaimer: Cerita Situ Bagendit dan karakter Naruto bukan punya Rika.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, cerita yang rada diubah, Old!Tsunade, straight.

Cast:

Nyai Endit : Karin

Nenek tua : Tsunade

=W=

Baru kali ini setelah sekian hari Sai dapat bersantai di pagi hari, tidak perlu kabur ataupun menerima serangan-serangan mematikan. _'Ternyata hidup ini indah, ya..'_

_And the story begin..._

Karin adalah seorang yang sangat kaya. Paling kaya diantara seluruh penduduk desa.

Desa Konoha dimana rumahnya berada adalah desa yang sangat subur. Mereka tidak pernah kekurangan air, dan itu adalah penyebab tuaian di desa itu selalu berlimpah ruah. Sayangnya, para petani di desa itu tidak dapat merasakan hasil dari jerih payah mereka. Mereka tetap hidup miskin dan menderita.

Alasannya sederhana, karena Karin memaksa para petani tersebut untuk menjual padi dengan harga murah, kalau tidak, centeng-centengnya akan menyiksa mereka. Setelah para petani itu kehabisan padi, Karin akan menjual padi yang dibelinya dari mereka dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

.

"Hahh... Kenapa nasib kita harus begini sih.. Sudah capek kerja, masih harus membayar mahal untuk beli padi, lagi. Padahal padi itu kan hasil kerja keras kita juga," keluh seorang petani bernama Kiba.

"Jangan bicara terlalu kencang. Nanti kalau terdengar sama centeng-centengnya Nyai Karin saja, baru tahu rasa kau," tegur temannya, Shino.

"Iya, iya.. Huh!" Kiba lalu melanjutkan kegiatan bertaninya.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah Karin, perempuan berambut merah itu sedang mengawasi centeng-centengnya memeriksa lumbungnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah semua?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah, Nyai."

"Bagus. Aku tidak sabar menunggu para petani itu kehabisan persediaan padi mereka dan membelinya padaku. Hahaha.." Karin tertawa kejam.

.

Setelah lewat beberapa minggu, tibalah saat persediaan padi para petani habis. Ada beberapa yang sudah membelinya pada Karin dan ada beberapa yang masih belum karena belum punya uang.

Pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan salah satunya.

"Beras kita sudah habis, Pak. Bagaimana ini? Mana kita belum punya uang lagi. Anak-anak juga sudah mengeluh kelaparan," kata Sakura.

"Sabarlah sebentar, aku akan mencari pinjaman uang. Berapa harga padi yang dijual Nyai Karin sekarang?" tanya suaminya.

"Menurut kabar yang saya dengar dari Ino, katanya lima kali lipat dari harga waktu kita jual dulu," jawab perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, Bu."

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju tetangga-tetangganya. Kalau dilihat dari luar, kelihatannya dia tenang-tenang saja, tapi, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia khawatir juga, karena dia tahu meminjam uang tidak akan semudah itu, apalagi tetangga-tetangganya juga hidup miskin.

.

Lain dengan Sasuke, pasangan Shino dan Hinata sudah membeli padi dari Karin. Hinata sedang menumbuk padi yang baru saja dibelinya pada Karin saat seorang nenek tua memanggilnya.

"Permisi, saya mau bertanya, rumah orang paling kaya di sini dimana ya?" tanya nenek itu.

"Ma-Maksud nenek ru-rumah Nyi Ka-Karin?" tanya Hinata gugup. Dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Apalagi bila orang asing itu membicarakan orang yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa.

"Ya, mungkin itu namanya. Apa kamu tahu dimana?"

"Ne-nenek ha-hanya perlu lu-lurus sampai be-bertemu pertigaan. La-lalu nenek be-belok kiri. Na-nanti nenek a-akan melihat rumah yang be-besar sekali. I-itu adalah tumah Nyi Ka-Karin. Memangnya, ke-kenapa nenek i-ingin ke sana?"

"Aku ingin meminta sedekah di sana."

Hinata memperhatikan wanita tua itu. Rambutnya sudah memutih, walau masih dapat terlihat beberapa helai yang berwarna pirang, matanya yang berwarna biru memancarkan ketegasan dan kebijakan seakan-akan menceritakan pengalaman hidup yang sudah dia lalui, Hinata juga merasa ia melihat rasa iba terpancar dari mata itu. Pakaiannya kumal, sepertinya sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menggantinya.

"Le-Lebih baik ja-jangan, nek. Nyai Ka-Karin tidak akan mem-memberikan sedekah. Ka-Kalau nenek lapar, ne-nenek bisa makan di te-tempatku. Tapi, ha-hanya seadanya."

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa reaksinya kalau ada pengemis datang ketempatnya saja. Oh iya, sekalian beri tahu yang lain untuk meninggalkan desa ini. Aku akan mendatangkan banjir ke tempat ini."

"A-Apa? Banjir? Ta-Tapi nek, ini kan musim ke-kemarau. Mana mu-Mungkin banjir?"

"Pokoknya lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan."

"Ba-baiklah, nek." Hinata segera pergi untuk menyampaikan kabar tersebut ke suami dan teman-temannya.

.

Seperginya Hinata, nenek tua itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Karin.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, centeng-centeng Karin langsung menghalanginya.

"Nenek tua, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya salah satu centeng.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini. Aku ingin meminta sedekah."

Para centeng yang ada di situ saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nyadar dong, nek.. Kamu tuh gelandangan. Kotor, bau lagi. Ngaca dulu kalau mau ketemu Nyi Karin," ujar centeng yang berada di dekatnya setalah ia dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau ketemu dengan Karin," ujar nenek itu. Dia lalu berteriak, "KARIN! KELUAR KAU! KARIN!"

"Hei, nenek tua, kamu ngapain sih? Nanti kalau Nyai Karin dengar dia bisa marah-marah tau! Sudah, pergi sana!" Centeng tersebut kemudian mendorongnya.

Nenek tua itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia bahkan terus memanggil-manggil Karin. "KARIN! "

Mendengar keributan di depan rumahnya, Karin langsung keluar.

"Hoi! Siapa tuh! Nggak tahu orang lagi makan ya? Berisik aja!" serunya.

"Karin! Kamu sudah tega membuat penduduk desa ini sengsara! Aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya!"

"Ha! Banyak bicara kau nenek tua! Aku nggak peduli sama mereka! Aku juga nggak peduli sama kamu! Mau membuat aku menyesal? Dasar orang gila! Centeng! Usir dia dari sini!"

Sebelum centeng-centeng Karin menyentuhnya, nenek tua itu berseru, "Tidak perlu mengusirku! Aku akan pergi bila kau bisa mencabut tongkat ini!" Dia lalu menancapkan tongkat yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke tanah.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa susahnya mencabut tongkat begitu." Karin berjalan menghampiri tongkat itu dan menariknya. Anehnya, meski sudah ditarik sekuat tenaga, Karin tetap tidak dapat mencabutnya.

"Hei, kalian! Kenapa bengong? Ayo, cepat cabut tongkat ini!" perintah Karin pada centeng-centangnya.

Meskipun sudah ditarik oleh sekian banyak orang, tongkat itu tetap tidak bergeming. Akhirnya, nenek tua itu berkata, "Lihat, mencabut tongkat itu saja kamu tidak bisa." Dia lalu mencabut tongkat tersebut dengan satu tangan.

Setelah tongkat itu tercabut, keluar air dari dalam tanah bekas tongkat itu. Karin pun panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Air itu adalah air mata para penduduk desa yang sengsara karena kamu. Terimalah." Dengan itu, nenek tua tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Kalian! Cepat timbun lubang itu dengan tanah," perintah Karin.

Karin lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh harta bendanya.

Tapi, semuanya sia-sia, meski sudah ditimbun dengan tanah, air terus saja mengalir. Akhirnya, Karin pun tenggelam bersama seluruh harta bendanya.

Tempat yang dipenuhi air itu sekarang disebut 'Situ Bakarin'. Situ yang berarti danau dan bakarin berasal dari kata Karin.

Sampai sekarang pun, beberapa orang percaya kalau kadang-kadang kalian dapat melihat seekor lintah berukuran sebesar kasur yang berada di dasar danau. Lintah tersebut dipercaya merupakan jalmaan dari Karin yang terkubur bersama hartanya.

_Then the story finished_

a/n: Begitulah ceritanya... Nama danaunya sih, seharusnya Situ Bagendit, tapi karena ada asal-usulnya, jadi aku rubah deh..

Balesan review:

Naru Mania: Jadi, ceritanya tuh si Mikoto 'kawin' sama Fugaku. Tau kawin kan?

Key Ichi Aroora: Sampe 300? Wah, ga janji ya.. XD


End file.
